The Bayou
by Lillyviolet
Summary: There she was. Tall, slender, long golden hair falling all the way down to her waist, and still as beautiful as ever. How do you let go of a person you love so much? To protect her? or to protect your secret, the secret that you're not even human. But then again, secrets were meant to swim in The Bayou. Rated T for strong language and some mature scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Minna. This is a new story I developed while studying for exams. Hope you all like it. **

**Hiro Mashima is awesome and he owns all of Fairy Tail. I just get to write the sweet goodness that is fanfiction ;) **

**Summary: Looking from across the room, there she was. Tall, slender, long golden hair falling all the way down to her waist, and still as beautiful as ever. She was there. She was real. She was home…And he would never be able to touch her ever again. **

**The Bayou **

**Chapter 1: Home **

"…So…you're over me then?"

Lucy couldn't help but slump against the wall near her bed. Her world had just been shattered, just like pieces of a mirror being smashed by a brick.

"…Yeah…I am" Came the voice on the other line.

Tears started trailing down her cheeks. She closed her eyes, a look of anguish on her face.

"Lucy? Lucy are you okay?" the voice asked.

Lucy covered her mouth to stifle a sob that managed to escape. There it was. He finally said it. He didn't love her anymore. He was well and truly over her.

"Lucy-"

"I understand" she finally said, bringing up her courage to finally return to talking on the phone.

"Oh, okay…I-"

"Thank you for being honest." She let out.

"I know that we have been through ups and downs. I…I just wish we could have fi-fixed it." Lucy was struggling to stay calm, stay strong.

There was a long sigh on the other line.

"Lucy I-"

"Goodbye" and with that Lucy disconnected the line.

The very next day, she was gone.

**5 years later **

"Hey! If it isn't ice breath!" called a pink haired man from the bar.

It had been a cloudy day in Magnolia. Rain poured down the whole day and made the evening feel dank and grimy.

Walking into the infamous Boars Nest bar, a wary Gray Fullbuster made his way over to the bar, smiling at the bar maid as he arrived.

"Hey Mira, can I have a cup of coffee please? Straight black, no sugar."

"Coming right up hun," smiled the silver haired beauty and set about making the hot drink.

"Why so down stripper? Fell into the bayou again?" grinned the salmon haired man that called out to Gray when he had entered the bar.

"Shut up Flame brain, you try patrolling the borders in this weather!" growled Gray, sitting himself at the bar.

He was shirtless, milky cream skin still glistening from the rain. He flexed his shoulders, showing off muscular arms and twisted his neck to relieve some tension that had built up from being on duty.

After stretching, and at the same time receiving his coffee from Mira with a smile, he relaxed, closing his eyes as he slowly sipped his hot beverage.

Natsu watched him silently, the humour from earlier dying quickly.

"What is it fire balls, quit staring at me like that. It's giving me the creeps." Gray said, eyes still closed and sipping his coffee.

There was silence between the two for a while before Natsu spoke again.

"Erza found another one. He was dead."

Gray immediately stopped drinking his coffee and looked up to see a wary Natsu, giving him a shocked look.

"What did you just s-"

"You heard me Gray." Natsu's usually smile plastered face had turned grim and sullen.

Gray's eyes widened.

"Who was it?" He asked cautiously.

"Don't know. Erza thinks he's from out of town. Poor guy. Couldn't have been more than eighteen years old." Natsu turned back to his half-finished beer and took a huge swig, slamming the wooden pint mug down hard on the counter.

Gray knew that look. Natsu was always affected by the death of anyone, even people he had never met. Life being taken away before their time.

Gray turned back to the counter, just in time to see Mira making her way to both men.

"Hey guys, my shifts over and I start duty in half an hour. Could you please inform Lisanna to lock up when its closing time, her and Elfman are upstairs."

"Yeah, sure thing Mira." Replied Gray.

Mira gave a small smile before disappearing to the back.

Gray turned to look around the bar.

The Boars Nest was full tonight, most probably due to the heavy rain fall and people needing a hot meal and drink to pass the time by.

He returned to see Natsu flip his phone out to read a text message, most probably from Erza.

"Yo"

Gray looked up to see a familiar blue haired man towering above him. The red tattoo covering most of the right side of his face was just as intimidating as ever.

"Hey Jellal, what brings you here?"

"I was hoping my lovely red haired vice-captain was enjoying a pint with her two favourite little brothers." Jellal smiled.

Gray pouted while Natsu turned to face the both of them.

"Erza just texted. Said she'll be here soon. Where did you come from?"

"Just got back from patrolling the east side of the bayou. I picked up a new scent coming from old man Yajima's cabin."

Gray and Natsu's senses immediately went on high alert.

"Why the sudden check up on Yajima-san? Some new blood come to see him?" Natsu asked, his curiosity peaked.

Gray turned to cast a look at him. That's what you get from being a trained hunter.

Jellal looked at both boys, before settling his gaze on Gray.

"It's not so much a new scent but rather an old one that's…changed a bit."

Gray looked at Jellal in confusion, wondering what the man was saying.

Just then a familiar red haired girl, wearing tight black jeans and figure hugging vest walked into the bar, making her way over to the counter. At the same exact moment, Mira walked out from the back of the bar wearing the same clothing as the red haired.

"Good luck Mira. Be careful out there." Erza Scarlet hugged and kissed Mira on the cheek.

"I will. Make sure to get something to eat okay." And with a smile, Mira left the bar.

By this time, all three boys turned to look at the flaming red haired girl as she walked up to them.

Jellal immediately opened his arms, catching Erza as she leapt into them, holding her tightly, inhaling her scent.

"Thank God you're alright. I missed you." He breathed into her hair.

Erza pulled back just enough to look into his eyes, cupping his cheeks in her hands and rubbing her nose against his.

"I missed you too. I wish we could be on patrol together," she breathed out.

"You know we can't do that. It will affect work." Jellal brought her hands to his lips, kissing each finger gently.

Erza smiled and leaned up to him just as he was about to lean down, both meeting half way to share a chaste kiss.

It was abruptly halted when the two heard gagging noises coming from behind them.

"I know you love birds have just mated and stuff, but come on sis, you don't have to show the whole world!" Natsu bellowed.

"And definitely don't' do that in front of us! Its weird." He continued.

Erza looked at Jellal and both laughed, giving their apologises.

Gray looked away from the exchange. He was happy for his sister. She had found her true mate and they were blissfully in love with each other. He had hugged and congratulated her when she told him and Natsu the news, both even more happy when they found out it was Jellal that she had imprinted with.

However, he still couldn't stand to look at love like theirs for too long. Not when he had thought he had found the exact same thing, only to lose it because of his stupid ego.

"Gray?"

Looking up, Erza was eyeing him with concern in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her hands entwined with Jellals which were wrapped around her waist protectively.

He looked at the two and gave a small smile.

Now that right there was love. The kind of love that anyone would give up everything for.

That he gave up.

Shaking his head, he looked back up to offer another, more convincing smile.

"Sorry sis, was just thinking about stuff. How was patrol? Natsu told me you found another one?"

Just like that the mood changed, Erza's smile faltering making Jellal tighten his grip around her waist, pulling her even closer into his body.

Natsu and Gray looked at one another before looking back to the couple.

"Yeah. Poor kid. He was just a teenager." She breathed.

"It's alright baby." Jellal whispered into her hair.

"Where did you find him?" Gray asked, concerned with whatever it was that was making his usually tough as steel sister act so defenceless.

"I found him floating on the east end of the bayou, right outside our borderlines." Erza replied, leaning into Jellal's protective embrace.

Gray immediately snapped his gaze to Jellal.

"Didn't you just say that you sensed a new scent coming from old man Yajima's place at the east end?!"

Erza looked up to see Jellal let out a long sigh.

"What is it?" she asked, bringing her hand up to caress his cheek.

He stared into her eyes before fixing Gray with a pained look.

"I said it wasn't a new scent, just an old one that's…different."

Gray looked up at him, confusion evident in his eyes. Turning back to Natsu, he saw that Natsu looked just as lost as he was.

"Go on." Gray urged.

Jellal looked at him, then to Erza before looking back to Gray.

"Just so you know Fullbuster, it was just a scent. It could well be a scent that lingered and may not even be from someone, but from personal things that they could have left behind or…"

"Cut the bullshit Jellal." Gray growled.

"Watch your mouth cub!"

Looking up, Gray saw Erza shift into a defensive pose, though Jellal kept his arms around her, soothing her with calming words.

Natsu just stared at the exchange.

This didn't stop Gray from pressing on.

"You have the best nose out of all of us. That's why you're our captain!" Gray let out to Jellal, receiving a sigh from the man.

"So cut the crap and tell us what you know. You definitely know something. Spill." Gray was getting impatient.

"Yeah come one, my shift starts in three hours and I need sleep before that. Spill it." Natsu added with a yawn.

Jellal kept his eyes fixed on Gray, before continuing.

"…it was Lucy's scent…"

There was a deathly silence that last for a good three minutes between the four.

Natsu's mouth had dropped open and Erza had to lift her leg to kick his mouth shut.

The remaining three than turned their attention to Gray, who had his head down, a shadow cast against his face from his hair.

"What did you just say?" Gray asked without looking up.

Jellal straightened, still holding onto Erza, who was now clutching his arms around her protectively.

"The scent I followed belonged to Lucy. And don't even try to ask if I'm sure it is hers. You know my tracking skills record. That's why I'm your captain."

Natsu looked from Jellal to Gray.

"Dude…"

In a flash, Gray sped to the door of the bar and disappeared into the dark, grimy night.

Natsu stared at the door, while Erza shifted her gaze to Jellal.

"Are you sure?" she asked turning in his arms to hug him tightly.

Jellal held her close, burying his face into her hair.

"Yes." He replied softly.

**XDXDX**

Running through the marsh and brush of the bayou was always Gray's favourite way of letting go. The wind whipping though him as he cut across it like a bullet in the night. The smell of the earth was like a breath of fresh air that proved to him that nature was still safe, untouched by those who would try to take it away.

Using all his speed, Gray all but flew across the land encased in lily ponds and towering cypress trees that cast their veils of glistening green leaves to provide a curtain that hid away the real world from their world.

After thirty minutes, Gray saw a small cabin come into view.

Smoke was rising from the chimney, the scent of boiling crayfish and baked butterscotch pie flowing through the air. He hid amongst the low brush, downwind from the cabin, making sure his scent wouldn't be caught by any possible enemy.

And that was when he heard it.

Laughter.

A sweet sound, more like singing then laughing. It was light and had an air of gentleness around it.

Gray moved to the side of the house, where a small window provided a view into a room that looked like the dining room of the house.

Coming into his view, someone walked into the room, long flowing golden hair cascading down past the limited view the window could provide. The person's back was to the window.

It was then that he saw the familiar face and form of old man Yajima come into view, holding onto a big dish which he handed to the girl.

And that was when he heard her.

"Thank you uncle. I'll bring the rest."

And that was when he his heart stopped.

Turning around, giving full view of her face, was none other than the girl who had haunted his dreams every night for five years.

"Lucy…" Gray breathed out.

She was so beautiful. She had grown taller. Her figure had become slender, her eyes holding the same sparkle they always had, her luscious full lips surrounding her perfect smile.

His heart ached.

"_God, it's her. She's really here…" _

It felt like hours had passed by before, forgetting about his surroundings, Gray accidently stepped on a broken tree branch, allowing a loud '_snap' _to be heard.

It was then that Lucy looked up from what she was doing to peer outside the window.

"Lucy dear what is it?" Yajima asked, bringing the bread pudding over to the dining table.

Turning back, she gave the little old man a smile.

"Oh, its nothing uncle. I just thought I heard something from outside. I keep forgetting I'm back in the bayou." Lucy smiled.

Yajima smiled at his niece.

"I'm glad you're back love. Now let's eat. I've missed your home cooking."

And with that, both of them sat down at the table.

Meanwhile outside, Gray had changed back to his normal form and peeked out from behind a tree he had ran to before Lucy could spot him. Staring into the house, he saw her and Yajima chat and laugh as they enjoyed their meal.

'_That smile…" _

He had missed her smile.

Inhaling the air around him, he focused his senses on Lucy's scent and that's when he caught a whiff of it.

Vanilla. Strawberry.

He's favourite scent in the world had come back.

Taking one last peak, he saw her smile again and his heart clenched.

"_I've missed you…"_

He turned around, shocked to find tears running down his face.

Taking a deep breath, Gray gave one final glance to the house before disappearing into the darkness of the bayou.

Feeling a chill run down her spine, Lucy turned to look out the window.

"Are you alright Lucy dear? You seem to be on edge?"

Lucy peered out the window one last time before turning back.

"I'm sorry uncle. I just thought that there was someone out there."

"Ah yes well, there are alligators in the bayou. But don't worry. They can't come in here."

"Haha I'm not worried uncle." She smiled to the old man, giving one final glance out the window, towards the edge of the lake.

**XDXDX**

"_Ssss….__Is é an t -am beagnach in aice le…ssss" _(The time is almost near).

Slipping back into the darkness, a slimy hand gripped a nearby branch, while bloodshot eyes stared into the cozy cabin, eyeing the golden haired girl with great interest.

"luath agus Lucy , go han-luath" (Soon Lucy, very soon).

**XDXDX**

**Hey minna! **

**So I have exams next week and my brain just told me that if I had to read one more line of how vertebrates adapted legs to survive on land, I was going to lose it. **

**Hope you enjoyed my new story. I'm so sorry that I have not been updating in a long time. This story was originally supposed to be a oneshot, but then I decided to see how it would progress if I put some depth to the story. **

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review. **

**Thank you all again Minna. Big LOVE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Touch

**Aloha beautiful people!**

**Hope you are all well. Here is the next chapter from my third story of supernatural romantic drama (not to mention hot as hell Fairy Tail guys). **

**Just a heads up, this story is a bit different in that is gets hot and heavy right from the get go. Hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 2: Touch **

"Lucy hunny, could I please ask you to go down to town and get us some pasta? I thought I did all the shopping last week, but seems I forgot the pasta. I'm so sorry dear."

Lucy looked up to see her uncle have a sad expression on his face.

Yajima knew that his niece returning to Magnolia was for his benefit. He knew she didn't want to come back. Not with her being so hurt the last time she was here.

Lucy gave her uncle a warm smile.

"Of course its no trouble uncle."

Lucy got up from her place on the window sill bench and made her way over to the hallway table, picking up her pair of house keys.

"You sure you only need pasta? Is there anything else you want while I'm out?"

"No dear. I have everything else I need right here." Yajima smiled.

Lucy made her way to her uncle, bending to give him a hug.

"I'll be right back." She smiled.

"Be careful love. Don't get lost on your way down the path. The marsh around these parts are quite deep."

Lucy glanced at her uncle, giving a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry uncle, I grew up here remember? I'll be fine" and with that Lucy blew a kiss and waved goodbye to her uncle.

Yajima made his way to the window and watched his niece walk down the grass lain path and disappeared amongst the heavily growing brush that grew along most paths and roads.

"Be safe my sweet child." He prayed.

**XDXDX**

Walking down the path, Lucy couldn't help but feel a sense of nostalgia wash over her.

Memories of her playing along this very path surfaced. Looking up ahead, she remembered how she used to swing from the vines of the tall cypress trees to see if she would fall into the swampy lake.

Lucy laughed to herself.

"Jeez was I a real daredevil." She giggled to herself.

Walking further down the path, more memories flooded into her mind. Memories of how her and her friends would play hide and seek amongst the brush, three-sticks, eye spy, and many more other games that made use of the wonderful bayou surroundings.

Lucy loved the Bayou.

The Bayou was her favourite place in the world. The lush surroundings, the deep green in everything she saw, the natural earthly scent that filled her nostrils.

"I'm home." She breathed, a smile on her face.

Walking at a steady pace, Lucy began humming to herself. She always hummed the same tune, a melody her mother had sung to her when she was little.

Looking up, she saw how light fluttered down from the canopy. It looked like streams of diamond light.

As Lucy kept walking, she turned down the path, and that was when she saw it. Her favourite tree.

Nestling off the path stood a huge willow tree. Its vines fell all around it, swaying lightly with the breeze.

Lucy walked towards the tree, running her fingers along the vines. She pulled them aside and walked in.

She gasped. It was even more beautiful then she remembered.

Inside the tree, covered by vines that provided a curtain away from the outside world, Lucy looked around her.

Inside was cast aglow with a warm light that seemed to sparkle. A few remaining rain drops glistened from their place on the vines, providing an illusion that the vines themselves were incased in crystals.

It was so beautiful. Lucy walked up to the main trunk of the tree, running her fingers along the deep brown bark. She glanced around her, remembering when she first found the tree on one of her many adventurous escapades that often got her into trouble with her mother and father, and being saved from their wrath by her uncle.

Lucy smiled. She truly loved her uncle. He was the only family she had left after her mother and father passed away.

Lucy didn't realize that she was now hugging the tree until she turned her face, eyes widening from what she saw in front of her.

There, carved into the bark in bold letters, were two initials encased in a heart with arrows running through it from the one side and coming out the other.

Lucy ran her fingers lightly over the initials. One set said "L H" while the other said "G F". Beneath both initials was carved a single line.

"Love, Forever and Always."

Lucy stared at the quote, remembering when it was carved into the tree.

She suddenly turned away, remembering her errand she had to run for her uncle and began making her way back to the path.

Coming out from the little world within the confines of the willow tree, Lucy had to get a grasp that she was still here, in the bayou. Looking back, she gave a small smile. It was always like this when she came out of the space within the willow tree. It always felt like she was walking out of one world and into another.

Breathing out a long sigh, she continued on her way through the path, letting her out onto a clearing near the swampy edge of the Bayou.

"_Sssssss…"_

Lucy abruptly turned around, shocked at the sudden sound that seemed to come from right behind her.

The hairs on the back of her neck began to prickle, sending a shock to her feet, making Lucy involuntarily walk faster, hands' holding her side bag close to her chest.

As soon as Lucy got closer to the shop nestled near the clearing she smiled, not noticing a pair of blood shot eyes peering out from a hollow bush, following her every move.

"_tú…" (You), _a voice rasped out.

"_Beidh mé go bhfuil tú"_ (I shall have you).

Lucy whipped her head around, suddenly feeling that someone was following her, sure she had heard something in the wind.

Seeing that nobody was there, she continued walking, hurrying away from the brush.

Unbeknownst to her, bloodshot eyes followed every movement she made, black lips pulling back to reveal black canine like teeth, a black tongue coated in red slime licking said lips.

"_Beidh tú a bheith mianach Lucy Heartfilia…" _(You shall become mine Lucy Heartfilia).

**XDXDX**

Walking into the shop that sat itself in front of a lawn overlooking the bayou, Lucy looked around, taking in her surroundings. The sign outside said it was a convenience store, but the interior design was very antique store like.

She smiled. She remembered this store.

"Lu-Lu…san?" Came a small voice.

Lucy turned to find a petite girl with blue hair staring up at her, eyes wide swimming with unshed tears.

Lucy's heart melted.

"Wendy…"

The girl ran up to Lucy and bound her arms tight around Lucy, letting out little sobs.

Lucy smiled, a few tears escaping her eyes.

"Shh, hey its okay Wendy." Lucy tried to sooth her.

Wendy looked up to Lucy, tears still swimming in those big brown eyes.

"Lucy-san, I really missed you." Wendy sobbed.

"I Know love, I know." Lucy picked Wendy up, Wendy wrapping her legs and arms around Lucy. Lucy tried to calm her down.

"Shh, its okay love, I'm here, I'm here." Lucy whispered, patting Wendy on her back.

Lucky the store was close to being empty. Though Lucy knew she wanted to return to her uncle as soon as possible, she didn't want to part from the little girl in her arms.

"Lucy?"

Lucy turned around slowly, coming face to face with an old lady with faded pink hair.

"Polyushka-sama." Lucy breathed out.

The old lady's eyes shifted from Lucy to Wendy in Lucy's arms, who had drifted to sleep sometime during her crying.

She gave a warm smile, walking up to both of them.

"Its been a long time my darling girl. How are you?"

Lucy smiled.

"I've been fine Polyushka-sama."

"Please stop calling me that. I've told you since you were a wee little beansprout to call me aunty." The old lady smiled.

Lucy smiled back.

Wendy then stirred, alerting Lucy.

"Bring her to the back dear." Polyushka beckoned Lucy to a small back room behind the ebony bark counter.

"I'm sorry for this aunty." Lucy apologized while placing Wendy down on a small sofa bed.

Polyushka waved her hand in front of her.

"No need to apologize my dear. She must have had a fright when she saw you for the first time in five years. She really did miss you. Cried for days."

Lucy's face fell.

She glanced at Wendy, lifting a stray hair away from her face.

"I missed her so much. I missed all of you." Lucy said in a soft voice.

Polyushka gave her a small smile, patting her on the back.

"Likewise my dear. Do you want something to drink? Tea?"

"Oh no thank you, I'm actually on an errand for uncle." Lucy explained what she was sent for.

"Ahh I see. Alrighty then, I'll show you where to find them and if you have some time, do look around the shop, anything extra you want is on the house." Smiled Polyushka.

"No! I can't do that!" Lucy gasped out.

"Oh yes you can! Think of it as a home coming present love." Polyushka caressed Lucy's cheek.

"We all really did miss you dear. Wendy and I are so glad you're back. I've missed that smile."

Lucy smiled up at the old woman, tears starting to cloud her vision. She gave the old lady a tight hug, smiling into her embrace.

**XDXDX**

Gray stood against an old oak tree on the other side of the clearing, shirtless, wearing faded black jeans. His well-muscled body glistened in sweat, hair wet from the dripping water droplets that fell from the inner leaves of the huge oak.

His dark eyes scanned the surrounding area.

He thought he caught a whiff of her scent as he was running through the marsh, stopping when he swore he caught a whiff of vanilla in the air.

Leaning against the tree, he stared out into the clearing.

Children were running around, playing tag, some played on the water's edge, skipping stones, some sending boats made from wreaths sailing out onto the water.

Gray smiled. He remembered when he used to do that growing up.

It was his duty to ensure that these people, these children were safe. It was his oath. His destiny.

He turned to look into the inner surroundings of the bayou. The water was calm, clear enough to see tiny fish swimming along, with crayfish chomping along the edge after them. He smiled again. He truly did love his home and he would do anything to protect it.

Hearing a chime and a door opening, Gray turned to look back onto the clearing.

Time stopped. There, coming out of Polyushka-san's shop, was Lucy holding onto a brown paper bag.

On impulse, his eyes immediately travelled down her body. She wore a long flowy sky blue skirt, a white blouse that clung to her, accentuating her slender curves. Her hair was down, the sides pinned in the middle, showing off her glowing face that had seemed to have grown even more beautiful.

She smiled as he saw her hug the old lady.

"_God, I've missed her smile." _

Gray was surprised that he found himself involuntarily moving towards them, almost giving himself away from his location.

Looking back up, he saw Lucy make her way down the shops stairs, stopping to hug a few children who had run up to give her tiny hugs.

Gray felt his heart clench.

Lucy had always loved children. She would always stop by Polyushka's store just to buy the children playing in the clearing apples and pears, and read them fairy tales which led to them dancing around to songs they would just make up on the spot.

His heart broke even more when he saw her kiss one child on the cheek, making the little boy blush as he handed Lucy some flowers he had picked out.

He remembered when that used to be him handing her flowers, which resulted in her giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek or forehead, leaning herself against him.

"_Lucy…"_

"_Sssssssssss…" _

Gray's guard went up, immediately whipping around to see where the strange sound had come from.

He felt the hairs on his neck prick up and his eyes immediately changed from their stormy blue to a bright crystal blue, narrowing like cats eyes.

He crouched low, allowing his senses to take over.

Laughter flowed through his ears and he perked up to see Lucy making her way down the path towards her house.

That was when he saw it. A dark shadow lifted from the nearby bush and began moving along the water's edge, following closely to Lucy.

Gray moved at lightning speed. Before he knew it, he was right behind Lucy, moving slowly so as not to alarm her.

What he saw next caught him off guard.

In the water, staring up at him, was a pale white face, bloodshot eyes staring up at Gray. Its mouth opened to reveal black teeth and a black tongue, shadows rising up like a mist.

Gray immediately moved away from the waters edge, looking up to see whether Lucy was alright.

**XDXDX**

Lucy kept walking, humming to herself when she felt the odd sensation that she was being followed.

Turning around, she saw that a mist had begun to rise around her.

"What the?..." Lucy's instincts kicked in and she began running down the path, clutching her brown bag to her, running as fast as her legs could carrying her.

As she came into the path close to the willow tree, Lucy swore she tripped over a tree root but found herself upright and alright.

Turning, she saw that the mist was quickly catching up to her. She turned and ran even faster towards her house.

After about five minutes, Lucy found she had made it to the clearing, panting, trying to catch her breath.

Looking back, she saw that the mist had spread through the waters' edge, blocking any view of the bayou.

Fear gripped Lucy as she ran back up to her house, shutting and bolting the door as she got in.

"Lucy? Dear what is it?" Yajima had come from the dining room.

Lucy made her way to the window, surprised to see the mist receding, the bayou becoming clear again after a few seconds.

Yajima sensed his nieces fear and pulled her more into the house.

"Lucy hunny, stay away from the window." Yajima began moving towards the porch.

"No! don't uncle! It might be dangerous!" Lucy called.

Yajima turned and gave Lucy a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry hun, I will be alright".

Lucy didn't know why, but she suddenly felt comforted from the man's words, meekly nodding.

Yajima made his way down to the waters' edge, his hands raised high above him, bringing them down with a loud clap emitting from them as they joined.

The receding mist immediately disappeared and the bayou returned to its normal, peaceful self.

Looking to his left, his eyes narrowed.

"Come out! I know you're there." His stern voiced called out.

Slowly making his way out, Gray walked out just enough to be seen by the old man, but out of sight from the house.

Yajima gave him a hard look.

"You."

Clenching his hands, Gray looked away.

"What happened?" Yajima asked in an authoritative voice.

Gray looked up to meet his gaze.

"I don't know. I was following Lucy when I saw something in the water…It wasn't human." He finished.

Yajima remained passive.

"And?" he enquired.

"It was speeding towards Lucy. I tried to stop it, but for some reason, it kept whipping in the water, moving along the edges. It stopped just as Lucy got out into the clearing. After you dispersed the mist, it was gone." Gray explained.

"It didn't attack you at all?" Yajima asked.

"No. It seemed more interested in Lucy."

Yajima looked back up towards the house, letting out a heavy sigh.

"This is not good. Lucy must be kept safe." Yajima said.

Gray made a move towards the old man, stopping when Yajima looked back and gave him a stern look.

"No. You will not come anywhere near her. Your people's duty is to protect the bayou. It is my duty to protect Lucy."

Gray felt a stab to his heart.

"Sir…"

"No! You will not come anywhere near her, do you hear me? Out of all of you, YOU are the one who needs to stay as far away from Lucy as possible." Yajima than began making his way back to the house.

Gray looked up, his eyes now misty with tears.

It was then that Yajima looked back, this time his face sad and concerned.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound hurtful." Yajima said softly.

"I know what you and your people are. I am glad this bayou is kept safe by your hands, but Lucy is another thing entirely. The need to protect her outweighs everything else, hence it is my job and my job alone."

Gray looked up to the old man then shifted his gaze towards the house, his eyes widening.

Yajima followed his gaze to see Lucy looking out the balcony, a shawl covering her, her hair whipping gently around her as she stared out onto the water.

Yajima turned back to Gray and found him staring up at Lucy, a look of wonder on his face.

"You know you can't have her…"

Gray looked at Yajima, the old mans' face grim.

Gray turned around, his shoulders slumped.

"…I know."

His voice was pained, as was his face, and with that he ran into the marsh, disappearing.

Yajima looked back up towards Lucy, finding her spotting him and waving her arms frantically around.

"Uncle!" Lucy gave a lovely smile.

Yajima smiled. He made his way up towards her. When he had reached the house and had ensured Lucy that everything was okay, it was then that he turned back to cast a wary look out towards the bayou.

"I shall keep you safe…my lady."

**XDXDX**

"Ssssssssss…Ní mór beatha…" (Must feed).

"_GAHH!" _

That night, blood dripped into the crystal clear bayou water, coating it with sin, all the while reflecting a malicious black smile.

"_Beidh mé go bhfuil tú…Lucy Heartfilia…" (_I shall have you Lucy Heartfilia_). _

**XDXDX**

**Heyo Minna! **

**Hope you enjoyed the second chapter to The Bayou. Poor Gray. Will he ever be able to meet Lucy again? I hope so. **

**Thanks again for reading and please a review. Big Love! **


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

**Hello Minna! **

**I hope you enjoyed the last two chapters so far. This story has been swimming in my head for a while now and I thought why not share it heehee. Gray can't get Lucy out of his mind. He wants her with every fibre in his body, but he can't. Then there's the danger of something after Lucy. Something that covets her, watching, waiting for her to fall into its grasp. **

**Chapter 3: Memories **

**Flashback **

"Ne Gray?"

"Hmmm?"

Nestled within the confines of the tall elegant willow tree, Lucy leaned against strong arms that encircled her waist, breathing in the scent of earth and musk.

Gray had his legs bent on either side of her wearing a black t-shirt and faded old denim jeans.

He nestled his face into the curve of her neck, breathing in her scent, placing small feather kisses against her skin.

Lucy giggled, holding onto his arms that held onto her tightly.

"What do you think: Peanut butter on celery sticks or honey apples?"

Gray pulled back to give his girlfriend a confused look.

"What are we talking about again?" He asked.

Lucy tipped her head back and gave her handsome boyfriend a gentle smile.

"Snacks for the kids who play in front of Polyushka-sama's shop silly. Weren't you listening just now?"

Gray smiled down at Lucy before swooping down to place a kiss on her full lips.

The kiss lasted several seconds, Lucy bringing her hands up to caress his face.

Gray let out a loud groan, pulling away just enough for his lips to hover a few inches above hers.

"You touch me like that again and I might not want to stop." He husked, his eyes returning back just in time to see Lucy run her tongue along her bottom lip.

Gray groaned again, closing his eyes and placing a soft kiss on her nose and forehead.

Lucy giggled and turned back to face the front, Gray pulling her even more into him, returning his face into the curve of her neck.

They remained like that for a while, each enjoying having the other in their arms.

Lucy gazed out at the willow tree vines that provided a green curtain that hid them away from the world.

She smiled. This was her little space away from everything. Her and Gray's own little haven. She sighed and leaned more into Gray's strong arms, giggling when he dipped his head to place a small kiss on her cheek.

After a moment of silence, Gray brought his lips down to caress the space just under her ears. Lucy sighed.

"Hey Lucy…" Gray whispered, kissing the column of her neck all the way up to her ear.

"Hmm?" Lucy sighed.

"What do you think: Layla for a girl, Grayson if it's a boy?"

Lucy opened her eyes and turned to give Gray a confused look.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Gray gave Lucy one of his sexiest smiles, one where the corners of his mouth pulled back just enough to reveal perfect teeth, a hint of humour in his eyes. He leaned back into the tree, casting his eyes down her body and back up again until they reached her face, looking straight into her eyes.

Lucy felt her body grow hot.

Gray let out a small laugh, pulling Lucy into him, his eyes staring into hers while his hand caressed down her back, his other moving up her leg onto her thigh.

Lucy let out a heavy breath she didn't know she was holding, her eyes still locked onto his.

Gray broke their eye contact and brought his lips close to her ear, breathing out his answer.

"The name of our kids silly. Weren't you listening just now?" He smiled as he placed another feather kiss on the sensitive skin under Lucy's ear, making her shudder.

Gray chuckled and pulled back, bringing his forehead to rest against Lucy's, both their breathing labored.

He waited for Lucy to open her eyes and stared into them.

He then brought his hand up to run his fingers along her delicate skin. Lucy did the same, bringing her hands up to caress his face.

When his palm cupped her cheek, Lucy turned her face just into his hand and kissed his palm, letting out a content sigh.

Gray felt his heart swell.

"I love you."

Lucy looked back up to find herself lost in those stormy blue eyes she fell for every time she looked into them. She smiled.

"I love you too."

Gray caressed her face once more before gently lowering his face onto hers, placing a soft kiss against her lips.

Lucy wound her arms around his neck, moving her body closer into his embrace. Gray moved one hand down her waist to pull and hold her to him while his other hand remained on her face, cupping her face to his.

The kiss grew heated, Gray licking Lucy's lower lip, asking for permission to open her mouth more to him.

Lucy giggled and moved back, leaving a dazed Gray to stare at her, pouting.

"Haha na ah. You promised remember?" Lucy giggled out.

Gray stared at his girlfriend for a good minute before finally letting out a small laugh.

"Yeah I know. I would never back down from a promise."

Lucy smiled back up to him, gently running her fingers against his bottom lip.

"I know, and that's why I love you."

Gray stared back at her, a smile appearing on his face.

He pulled her to him, holding her tightly, burying his face into her hair.

"I love you. I love you Lucy Heartfilia." He breathed.

Lucy hugged him back, cuddling into him when he brought his arms around to encircle her once again. She pulled away just enough to cast him a genuine smile.

"I love you Gray Fullbuster. I love you, forever and always."

Gray smiled, dipping his face down once again to get a taste of those sweet lips he desperately craved.

**End of flashback **

Gray sat at the bar, slamming his wooden mug down hard on the counter.

"_I love you Gray Fullbuster, I love you, forever and always…" _

Gray brought his hands up to his face, covering his eyes that threatened to spill tears he had promised himself he would not shed.

"_Its your own fault you dumb fuck!" _Gray mentally screamed to himself.

Looking up, he saw Mira wiping whiskey glasses and talking to her younger brother and sister.

Looking around, the Boars Nest was filled with the usual nightly patrons, mostly working men and women who came over for a quick meal before heading home.

"There she is."

Looking up, Gray saw a tall, well-built muscular man with spiky blonde hair make his way up to the bar counter, leaning over towards Mira. Mira gave a huge smile.

"Hi hunny."

Mira made her way towards the edge and wrapped her arms around the man's neck, pulling him down for a heated kiss. Her brother and sister just smiled and soon left the love birds and moved to go upstairs.

After a good two minutes of passionate kissing, both pulled back to catch their breath.

Mira caressed his cheek, looking into his eyes.

"I missed you. You left before I woke up this morning."

The man gave her an apologetic smile.

"I know baby, but I had to. Jellal called in saying he needed my help with a case he found over at the borderlines."

Mira pulled back before making her way down the counter, coming out only to be pulled into strong, safe arms.

She looked up into his face, winding her arms around his waist.

"What happened?"

The man's face fell, looking sad.

"We found another one…a little boy." He whispered out.

Mira brought her hands up to her face, trying to stifle a loud gasp that escaped her lips. Her eyes began swimming with tears.

"No. It can't be. Oh Laxus, a little boy…" she sniffled, prompting Laxus to pull her back into his embrace, running his hands down her back trying to sooth her.

"I know. It was horrible. I couldn't even stay the whole time. Jellal pulled me away and told me to cool my head off, then come straight home to you."

Laxus then brought his hand up to hold onto Mira's still flat stomach.

"I didn't like that he told me to leave, but I'm grateful. I don't know what I would have done if that was you and…"

"Shh baby, calm down. Everything is alright. Me and the baby are fine." Mira pulled Laxus' face down to hers to place a gentle kiss on his lips. Laxus pulled her to him, holding her tightly in his arms, deepening the kiss.

Pulling back, he gazed into her eyes, his hurt.

"Promise me you'll keep safe." He asked.

Mira looked up at him, her eyes sad.

"Laxus-"

"Promise me Mira. Promise me you will keep away from the Bayou, just till the baby is born…Please…" He gasped out.

Mira looked up into her mate's eyes, worry etching into her.

"I will not leave you out there to fight on your own Laxus." She said quietly.

"Dammit Mira! This is not about me!..." Laxus ground out.

"It is about you! Everything I am is about you! I am your mate! I will die if I never see you again." Mira sobbed out.

Laxus eyes widened in shock, pulling her back into his embrace, Mira wrapping her arms even tighter around him.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry. I promise I'll be careful." He whispered into her hair.

Mira sniffled before pulling back again to look into his eyes. Laxus cupped her face in his hands.

"I love you. I will do anything to protect you and our cub that grows in your belly." He husked out, making Mira's body suddenly grow hot.

"You are mine. I will die before I let anything happen to you. I will kill anything or anyone who tries to take you away from me."

Mira's eyes widened before pulling Laxus down for another passionate kiss.

Laxus groaned and lifted her up, walking passed the bar into a back room, slamming the door shut behind him with his foot.

Meanwhile, Gray had listened to most of the conversation thanks to his acute hearing.

"_It was a little boy…"_

"Christ!"

Getting up, Gray stalked towards the entrance of the bar, only to come face to face with Erza and Jellal.

His face scrunched up.

"Where's Natsu?" Gray asked.

Him and his flame haired brother always fought over everything every chance they got, but he was still his brother and best friend and they always worried about each other.

Erza looked at Gray.

"He's a Polyushka's. Wendy is healing him. And no, he is not injured, she's healing him from his motion sickness he got when he stupidly took a bet with Romeo to see who could log race the longest. I swear that little brat makes me wana pummel him more!" Erza ground out.

Gray shrunk away from her. That's what you get when your older sister was Erza Scarlet.

"Calm down love." Jellal whispered to her, pulling her to him to place a kiss on her forehead. Erza immediately calmed down, which made gray happy, making a mental note to thank Jellal for mating with his sister.

Turning to Jellal, Gray asked.

"I heard there was another death…a little boy…"

The hurt look both his sister and Jellal gave made Gray's body ripple with fear.

"_Lucy…" _

"We have a problem." Jellal said in an authoritative voice.

Gray focused his attention on him.

"The little boy we found was completely drained of blood. There were bite marks all over his body…" Jellal said, his voice strained, as if trying to contain his anger.

Erza turned into him and brought her hand up to his face.

"That's enough. You don't have to say anymore." She said quietly.

Jellal brought her fingers to his lips, kissing them softly.

"I'm taking every female off duty." He said.

Erza's eyes widened.

"Why?! I will not be told not to carry out my duty! I am vice captain!-"

"And I am captain and I am in love with you! I will not let anything come to hurt you and any other member of this family." Jellal's voice raw with pain.

Gray stood there, shocked at the exchange.

Erza's face softened.

"Jellal…"

"I showed Laxus the body before I called you out. You should have seen him. The only thing he could worry about was Mira and their baby." Jellal brought his hands up to cup Erza's face.

"I cannot risked the lives of every mate of us males. You women are our life line. If you die, we would be lost. Mira is pregnant and I promised Laxus I would not let any harm come to her and the baby. I am not backing down from that promise, and I intend to do the same with you." Jellal looked into Erza's eyes.

Erza looked up at him, anger emanating from her face.

"And what about you! What will I do if you die?! You can't leave me on my own Jellal…" Tears starting pouring down her face.

Jellal pulled her into his arms.

"I swear, I'll find the bastard who did this and I'll rip him to shreds." He ground out.

Gray had heard enough.

He stalked passed his crying sister and her mate and walked out into the humid night.

Running, he disappeared into the marsh, trying to find any trace of the scent he knew was from the disgusting creature that tried to attack Lucy. He knew that the same creature was the one who had murder the little boy.

Gray clenched his teeth. He would protect his family. He would protect Mira and her baby. He would protect his sister. He would protect every male who had found their destined mate and were living the life that was blessed to them.

"_I love you Gray Fullbuster, I love you, forever and always."_

"_I will protect Lucy"_ Gray silently said to himself, running along the Marsh, wisping through the air, allowing his animal to take over.

**XDXDX**

"_Ní mór… beatha" (Must…feed). _

"_Sssssss…"_

"_Ba mhaith liom tú…Lucy." (I want you…Lucy). _

Bloodshot eyes spun around, a white face pulled back to reveal black teeth being licked with a black tongue dripping in slimy red liquid.

"_Ní mór beatha…Ní mór pórú" (Must feed…must breed). _

"_Ssssss…"_

**XDXDX**

Lucy walked along the garden outside her house.

It was a sunny day, but there was a light cool breeze the fluttered all around her.

"Lucy dear, I'm going out to visit Polyushka to get some herbs. Apparently someone has been using up all mine I've kept in stock to practice making medicines." He said, casting a smile to Lucy.

Lucy smiled back to her uncle as she made her way back into the house.

"Sorry uncle, if you want I can go get it-"

"No no no Its fine love. This old man needs some exercise anyway. I'll be back soon." And with that Yajima left, locking the door behind him.

Lucy waved from the window, her smile fading when she saw he uncle disappear down the path.

"Please be safe uncle…"

After the incident the previous day, Lucy couldn't help but feel that something was always watching her. She walked over to the sofa lying down her eyes feeling heavy. Soon she was drifting to sleep when suddenly a bang came from the front door.

Lucy immediately sprang up and ran to the door.

"Really uncle, did you forget your wallet ag-"

As soon as she opened the door, Lucy's eyes widened, her body becoming stiff.

Standing there in front of her was Gray.

Gray in all his well muscular glory. Supple chest, packs that lined his well define abs. Dark, midnight black hair as messy as ever, the only clothing on his body a pair of faded black denim jeans.

Drifting her eyes' back up to his, Lucy saw that Gray's face also had a look of shock. Lucy immediately began moving back.

"You shouldn't be here. Leave." She managed to choke out.

Gray's previous shock was quickly replaced by a pained look. He began reaching out to her.

"Lucy…"

"Leave!" Lucy immediately tried to bang the door close, but Gray held it open with one strong muscular arm.

"Lucy, please let me explain-"

"No! Leave! Get away from here. Please…just go." Lucy finished, sobbing the last two words out.

Gray felt his heart breaking.

"Lucy…"

He let the door go and stood there as it was slammed in his face.

He then heard a sliding sound and thump from the other side, followed soon by sobs.

He clenched his fist. He had made her cry.

"Lucy…" He whispered out.

"Please…go away." She sobbed out from her sitting position against the door.

Gray leaned against the door, his forehead pressed against the wooden surface, his breathing heavy.

"Lucy…please."

"No…I-c-can't. I d-don't wa-want to se-see you." Lucy sobbed, pressing herself against the door.

Gray leaned down, placing his head against the surface where he knew Lucy's own head was against.

"I know" he whispered out softly. "I'm sorry."

He ran his hand along the door, envisioning himself caressing her flushed, tear stained cheeks.

A single tear ran down his face.

He then pulled himself up and moved a little away before his spoke again.

"I came to talk to your uncle, but since he's not here I'll leave." Gray used all the power he possessed to make himself sound calm and collected.

He reached out towards the door once again before he heard a small sniffle come from the other side of the door. She was still crying.

Clenching his fist, Gray whirled around and began running down the path as fast as his legs could carry him, tears streaming down his face as he shifted from his human form.

He ran wild, trying to let go of the pain that ripped through him.

He had gone to see the old man, forgetting to consider that Lucy might have been home. He had seen her, up close, saw her beautiful face, her long golden hair, those big brown eyes with gold flecks that could melt a man, that smile that would make him forget about the world around him.

He had seen her and made her cry.

He roared up into the sky, allowing the giant trees of the bayou to swallow his sorrow.

He kept running until he couldn't run anymore.

He then shifted back into his human form, slamming his fist into the nearest tree.

He slumped against the tree, tears still flowing down his face, not bothering to wipe them away.

"_I deserve it. I deserve her hating me. I deserve every bit of pain I'm feeling now." _

Gray remained at that spot for a long time, allowing his heart to run away from him. He knew they would meet eventually, but that still didn't prepare him for her reaction.

She had told him to leave. Looking into her eyes, he saw the pain that still swam in them. Pain that had lingered from five years ago. Pain that he caused.

Gray shifted his position, looking at his reflection in the clear water that ran alongside the grove of trees he was seated under. His reflection showed a messy haired boy, eyes dark.

"_Why do you always play with my hair Lucy?" _

"_Haha cause its fun. Plus, I love running my fingers through your hair. Its so soft and silky." And with that Lucy had placed a soft kiss onto Gray's forehead. _

Gray pulled back and leaned against the tree again. His eyes were covered by his long bangs. As time slowly slipped by, tears began running down his face once again, Gray letting out tiny pained sobs.

"_God please, just please…keep Lucy safe." _He prayed silently.

Gray stayed like that for a long time, time passing by but not worried over as he let his emotions wash over him.

**XDXDX**

"_Ní mór a bhfuil tú…Ní mór dom a bhfuil tú" (Have you…I must have you)._

A white face was pressed tightly against two tree branches, peering into the house. Eyes that showed blood lust stared at a golden haired girl crying on the floor, her body slumped against the door.

Its black mouth pulled black, a black tongue flicking out, tasting the air.

"_Ní mór pórú…Ní mór pórú…Ní mór dom a póru…le Lucy" (Must breed…must breed…must breed…with Lucy). _

Hands ripped black cloth away from white as chalk, sickly body, its mouth opening wide, showcasing canine teeth that snapped the air.

"_Ní mór beatha…Ní mór pórú" (Must feed…must breed). _

It snapped its eyes once again to Lucy, widening them as wide as they could go, breathing heavily.

"_Go gairid Lucy…Beidh mé blas tú i mo lámha go luath" (Soon Lucy…I shall taste you in my arms soon). _

And with that the pale, white face let out a loud screech that sent birds flying from every direction in the Bayou.

**XDXDX **

**Done! Hope you liked this chapter. Thank you all for reading and please leave a review. You guys are all awesome! Big LOVE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Flow

**Konichiwa Minna! **

**I know this is only the fourth chapter, but I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. BIG BIG THANK YOU to those who have left reviews. "I'm squeezing myself through my computer to give all of you BIG GRIZZLY BEAR HUGS!" heehee. **

**Rightyo! Hope you enjoy this chappy! I am not giving away anymore spoilers because from here on out, things will start to get a whole lot more interesting in The Bayou. **

**Chapter 4: Flow**

"Lucy, you sure you're alright? You hardly touched dinner last night."

Lucy looked up from her book she'd been reading on the window sill bench to her uncle.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled.

Yajima came over and sat beside Lucy, rubbing her back.

"Come on love. Spill it. What happened?" Yajima smiled.

Lucy looked to her uncle, setting her book on her lap, then turned back to look out the window.

It was a beautiful sunny day, the light breeze rustled through the trees and the birds were singing softly.

"…I saw Gray…" She finally breathed out, her eyes cast out to the waters edge.

Yajima remained quiet, waiting for his niece to continue.

Lucy, still looking out the window, continued.

"He came to see you, but you weren't home. He left after that…"

Yajima noticed how Lucy's voice had suddenly hitched. He gave a sad face. He continued rubbing her back.

"He looks good though. More than good actually…He's gotten even more handsome than the last time…I saw…him."

A single tear ran down Lucy's cheek.

"Oh hunny…" Yajima pulled Lucy to him, stroking down her back.

"I'm fine uncle. I-it was just a shock to see him after so long that's all." Lucy defended.

Yajima still tried to sooth her.

"Ne unlce?"

"Yes love?" Yajima asked.

"…Do…do you think…he…missed me?" Lucy asked in a quiet voice.

"_More than anything in the world." _Yajima thought.

Gray had been a mess when Lucy left. He had run to Yajima's house, banging the door looking for Lucy.

"_She's not here." Yajima said as he had opened the door. _

"_Where is she?!" Gray asked frantic. _

_Yajima gave him a disapproving look. _

"_She's gone Gray." _

The look on Gray's face had on that day made something in Yajima break.

He knew the two of them were in love with each other ever since they were kids. They would play together, sleep over at each-others house, and even get lost in the Bayou but always managed to find their way back.

It wasn't a surprise to anyone when the two started dating. If anything, everyone was waiting for that day to arrive.

But then things changed and here they were, Lucy crying in her uncles arms while God knew where Gray was.

Yajima looked down to his niece.

"Its okay sweety, everything is okay now. Shhh, you're alright." Yajima soothed.

Lucy leaned into her uncle, her sobs lessening until she felt drowsy.

Yajima laid her gently down on the soft cushion of the bench, laying her book down on the nearby table. He then gently stroked her face.

"_Please, tell me where she is! I need to-"_

"_Get out." _

_Gray looked shocked at the old mans' sudden words. _

"_Ya-Yajima-san-"_

"_You heard me Fullbuster. Get off my property." And with that had slammed the door in Gray's face. _

_Yajima walked towards the window overlooking the waters edge, just in time to see a large tail disappear into the wreaths of the clear waters. _

_He let out a long sigh. _

"_You had no choice boy. This is the only way…" _

The memory always hurt when he thought about that fateful day.

Looking back to Lucy, Yajima traced her face.

"You look just like your mother."

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Yajima then got up and walked out onto the balcony.

The light breeze carried the scent of earth through the air. He looked out to the water.

"Just you try to hurt her you bastard. I'll kill you." Yajima growled out.

Right on cue, there was a rustling in the trees, a loud screech howled out resulting in the birds nesting in the tress to scatter.

Yajima tensed.

"It has begun."

**XDXDX**

"_Ní mór beatha…Ba mhaith liom tú…Lucy" (Must feed…I want you…Lucy). _

A dark shadow rustled through the thick underbrush, blending in with the shadows cast by the giant trees that inhabited the bayou.

Looking back, its eyes narrowed in on the old man staring from outside the balcony.

The old man seemed to be staring right at it.

"Just you try to hurt her you bastard. I'll kill you." He had said.

The shadow swam away, finding cover into the deepest part of the bayou.

**XDXDX**

_Gray…Gray…Gray…_

"OI, GRAY!"

Gray snapped his head up, coming face to face with Natsu. The pink haired man had an irritated look on his face.

"What the fuck man?! You going deaf now?" Natsu growled.

Gray cast him a blank look before turning back to his drink.

Natsu sighed and took a seat next to him.

"What happened?" He asked.

Gray continued to ignore him. This annoyed Natsu even more.

"Oi, I'm talking to you ice prince. What the hell is wrong with you? You haven't said a word since yesterday."

Gray continued to stare blanking into space.

Natsu stared at his brother for a long time before letting out a ragged breath.

"Its Lucy isn't it?..."

Gray snapped his eyes to Natsu.

Natsu stared at him.

"I can smell her all over you. Did you guys see each other or something?"

Gray looked at Natsu before turning his attention to see Mira and Laxus cuddling each other at a nearby table. He snapped his gaze back to the front.

"Gray, seriously man, what happened? You've been acting so…so…" Natsu tried looking for the right word.

"I saw her."

Natsu looked to see Gray still facing the front, his bangs covering his face.

Natsu remained quiet, waiting.

There was a long pause before Gray finally continued.

"She's even more beautiful than the last time I saw her…"

Natsu's eyes widened.

"_Ahh there it is. He's still in love with her. Figures…"_ Natsu thought.

Natsu let out a long sigh before slamming a heavy slap on Gray's back, causing Gray to spit out his drink.

"What the fuck?!" Gray growled, readying his arm to punch Natsu.

Natsu only smirked.

"Always ready when you are ice-tits, though I'm sure you'd much rather be with Lucy right now."

Gray went from irritated to calm, slumping back onto his seat.

"_tch" _Natsu growled.

"That's it! Fuck off from here." Natsu yelled.

Gray turned, stunned at the rage he saw in his brothers eyes.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" He yelled back.

"YOU are the problem! Jesus Gray, just go talk to her already. Do something! You can't sit here all day moping around!"

Gray looked at his brother before casting his gaze down to the floor.

"I did see her, weren't you listening?! She doesn't want to see me!" Gray growled out.

Natsu gave a disapproving look.

"So what? You just gonna ignore the fact that she's back? You're gonna have tough luck there. Everyone in this town knows Lucy. We all grew up together remember?"

Gray kept his gaze on the ground.

"Gray…"

"I can't Natsu." Natsu was shocked to hear his brother's voice break.

"I can't…I shouldn't see her. I hurt her too much. I broke her…"

Natsu looked at his brother, sympathy overcoming him.

"Dude, we all knew why you had to-"

"I know but I didn't want to! You think I wanted to let her go?! I LOVED HER DAMMIT!" Gray yelled. Lucky the bar was near empty, the only patrons too far away to hear.

Natsu stared at his brother.

"Gray, you had to. It was for the be-"

"Don't you dare say it was for the best! I've given up everything for this family, for our duty, and I don't regret a single thing. But giving up Lucy was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my whole life."

Natsu had heard enough.

"I know that it was hard for you…it was hard for all of us when she left, but it was harder for you. I get it. But you need to focus dude. We have a major problem happening right here in our very home. People are dying."

Gray's expression calmed down at hearing his brothers words. For a blockhead, Natsu could be so wise when the time called for it.

He looked back to him.

"I know." Gray whispered back.

Natsu patted Gray on the back.

"Gr-"

"Gray, Natsu, we gotta go!" a loud voice boomed from the doorway.

Gray and Natsu turned to find Jellal standing on the threshold of the bar. Next to him was a slightly disheveled Erza. Immediately both boy ran up to them.

"What happened?!" both asked.

Jellal gave them stern looks.

Erza reached up and pulled Jellal's head to face her.

"Be careful." She breathed out.

Jellal looked into her eyes, cradling her face in his hands.

"I will. I love you." He placed a long, deep kiss on her lips.

Erza held him to her for a while before they both pulled apart. She then turned to face her brothers.

"There was another body found…a…a little girl…" She choked out.

Natsu's face grew hot with anger. Gray looked up to see Jellal his best to hold in his obvious anger.

"What the FUCK?!" Natsu boomed out.

"What the fuck happened?!" Natsu continued. "How did it happen?"

"Same as the last one, blood drained from the body, bite marks everywhere…" Jellal ground out.

Gray had noticed that Erza was keeping surprisingly quiet. Something was wrong with this picture.

"Erza, what's wrong?" He asked.

Erza looked up to see both her brothers giving her concerned looks.

She turned to Jellal, Jellal coming behind her to cradle her in his arms, breathing into her hair.

"It's okay baby. I'm here." He breathed.

Erza leaned into his embrace, looking back to her two brothers.

"When we found the body…the li-little girl…she…she…"

Erza was close to tears.

"She was completely naked. Her body was floating on the water. We found traces of semen on her thighs and legs…"

Jellal turned Erza around and held her already sobbing body to his, his face pained.

Natsu and Gray stood there, shocked.

There was silence between the four, the only sounds being Erza's soft sobs.

"That…fucking…BASTARD!" Natsu said in a low, deadly voice, clenching his fist to his side.

Gray's vision had gone blurry. His eyes had changed from his stormy blue ones to a crystal blue, slanting to reveal cat like eyes.

Jellal looked up to see both boys aura shift into their animal forms. His own eyes changed from his usual deep brown to a golden amber.

Erza looked up to her mate then to her two brothers.

"Be careful. Whatever this thing is, its dangerous. Gray…"

Gray looked to see his sister give him a wary look.

"We need you to provide specific protection for someone." Erza said.

"Who?" Gray wasn't paying too much attention to his sister's statement. He was too angry from what her and Jellal had just relayed to them.

Erza gave him a serious look.

"We need you to protect Lucy…"

Gray snapped back to reality so fast his head spun from it.

"Wh-" He tried to get out.

"We consulted with Yajima-sama. He didn't like it, but he agreed that you're the best one out of all of us when it comes to stealth, speed and strength." Erza finished.

Gray was reeling from her explanation.

He turned to see Jellal nod his head in approval.

"To add onto that, we need someone to always be around Lucy. Yajima-sama is still her personal guardian, but we proposed that one of our people be put on duty to be around Lucy."

Natsu cast a glance to see Gray's face grow red.

"Erza-" Gray started.

"Just do it Gray."

Gray turned to find Natsu give him a serious look.

"But what about the deaths?! I can't just leave you and Jellal to track down that bastard by yourselves!" Gray growled.

"Who says it'll only be the two of them?" came a rough voice from behind them.

They all turned to find Laxus, along with Elfman, Freed and Bixlow make their way up to them. Laxus had Mira tucked into his side, Mira cuddling into his protective embrace. She smiled.

Gray looked at all four men before turning back to Jellal.

"Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus is also coming down, along with members from Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale and Sabertooth."

Natsu's eyes widened.

"Why are all the different factions coming down? Is it that bad that we can't take care of this ourselves?" He asked confused.

Jellal shook his head.

"According to Makarov, this goes way beyond our own power. We can't catch the bastard doing all this with just our small numbers alone. Especially since taking the females off duty."

Laxus involuntarily pulled Mira more into him, Mira wrapping her arms around her mate.

Gray ground his teeth.

"Gray."

Gray looked up to see Erza give him a sad expression.

"I know what happened between you and Lucy is not something you want to feel again, especially now. But you need to do this."

Gray looked from her to Jellal and turned to face the rest of his comrades.

"Don't worry Ice breath, I'll kick that bastard's ass for you." Natsu roared out.

"Keep lil Lu-chan safe for us. We all want her to be safe too." Mira smiled, one hand rubbing the slight bump in her belly, the other intertwined with Laxus's.

"Yeah Fullbuster, you better listen to her." Laxus said, a small smile on his face, squeezing Mira's hand.

"We'll show that bastard what its like to be a man!" Elfman roared.

Gray looked at all of them. He then turned back to Jellal.

"I thought you called me and Natsu just now to take us out somewhere?"

Jellal looked back to both boys.

"Natsu will be coming with us on our patrol, you are going to Yajima-san's house."

Gray's jaw dropped.

"What?!"

"You heard me. He agreed to you guys meeting up to discuss things over. The only thing you are not to do is reveal any of this to Lucy. She does not know what we are or what we are up against." Jellal instructed.

Gray looked at Jellal for a long moment before letting out a long breath, facing Natsu.

"When you catch that bastard, rip him to shreds. Make sure there's nothing left." He growled out.

Natsu smirked at his brother and flexed his well-muscled arms, cracking his knuckles.

"You got it." He breathed, a tiny flame escaping his lips.

Turning back to Erza and Jellal, Gray straightened himself.

"Let's go."

And with that, all the male members walked out of the bar.

"Be safe." Mira said to Laxus as he was about to leave.

"Always." He said, bending down to give her a kiss.

And with that they left, leaving Erza and Mira at the bar, worried looks on their faces.

**XDXDX**

"_Ní mór pórú…Ní mór pórú…Ní mór pórú" (Must breed…must breed…must breed). _

Ghostly white hands held onto a branch, wide eyes peering into the house, watching a sleeping Lucy, its eyes running down her body.

"_Ní mór pórú…Ní mór pórú…Ní mór pórú" (Must breed…must breed…must breed). _

A black tongue ran along the outside of its lips, teeth dripping with saliva.

"_Ní mór pórú…Ní mór pórú…Ní mór pórú" (Must breed…must breed…must breed). _

It flew down the tree, disappearing into the water, a shadow swimming along the surface, deep into the marsh.

**XDXDX**

"Lucy love, there will be someone coming to visit today." Yajima said softly.

Lucy sat up from the window sill bench, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to rub away her sleep clouded mind.

"Oh?" she yawned out.

Yajima stroked her cheek.

"Lucy love, we need to talk."

Lucy looked up to her uncle, a confused expression on her face.

"What is it uncle? Has something happened?" her voice etched with worry.

"No no no, everything is fine love. I just need to tell you about the person coming to visit this evening."

Lucy was now fully awake.

"Okay. Who is it?" she asked.

Yajima cast a sad look at her before continuing.

"Its Gray."

Lucy's face all but dropped, her eyes swimming with fear. She felt her hands begin to tremble.

"Wh-why is he coming he-here…" Lucy mumbled out.

Her uncle began rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"I need him around the house to do some maintenance work." Yajima explained.

Lucy looked up to see the hurt look in her uncles' eyes.

Yajima couldn't stand to see the pain shinning from his niece's eyes.

"But if you don't want him here, then I'll-"

"No!"

Yajima was surprised to see Lucy squeal out that response.

"No? You sure?" He asked, not sure if this was the best idea after all.

Lucy looked up to her uncle, a small smile making its way across her lips.

"Yes uncle. Its okay. I can't keep running away from him. I don't want him to think I hate him. I don't. I could never hate Gray." Lucy breathed.

"I would also like to apologize to him for yesterday. I was really rude."

Yajima looked down at his niece. He couldn't help but feel a sense of fatherly pride wash over him.

"If you're sure…" He said again, making sure she wasn't only saying it for his benefit.

Lucy gave a small nod.

"I am uncle. I'll be okay." She sighed.

Lucy gave her uncle a reassuring hug, closing her eyes.

"_Breathe Lucy, Breathe. Everything will be okay." _A tiny voice said in her head.

Lucy sighed. Everything was going to be okay.

**XDXDX**

'_Knock, knock.'_

Yajima walked over to open the door, revealing a very washed and clean shaven Gray Fullbuster.

Gray was dressed in a simple black t-shirt, faded light blue denim jeans, his hair damp but still messy.

Yajima gave a small smile before moving to the side, allowing Gray to step into the house.

"Come in my boy." Yajima said in a polite tone.

Gray looked at him and gave a small nod.

He looked around the house.

It was small, the walls made of stone. The lounge was spacious yet cozy. The warm light that washed over the place from nearby lamps gave the place a homey feeling.

Gray sighed. It had been five years since he was last in here.

Yajima walked through an archway, Gray following him.

They walked into what Gray presumed was the dining room, his gaze settling on an ebony varnished table that sat four chairs.

It was then that he looked up and came face to face with Lucy, her hair wet from her just stepping out of the shower, wearing a thin cropped white blouse and loose grey genie pants.

Lucy's gaze ran along Gray's body, from his toes up along his well-proportioned body, all the way up to his handsome, well-sculptured face.

Watching her look at him made Gray's blood boil.

"_God, control yourself man!" _He screamed to himself.

It was only when Yajima cleared his throat loudly that both of them seemed to jump back to reality.

"Right. I-I'm sorry about yesterday. I was rude and out of line." Lucy breathed out.

Gray's eyes widened. His gaze softened.

"Oh, don't worry about it." He breathed out, trying to get her attention back to him after she had looked away when Yajima had cleared his throat.

Lucy shyly lifted her head back up to Gray.

Gray had to clench his fists to his sides.

"_God, even just looking into her eyes makes me-" _

"Right well, let's get down to business shall we. Lucy, do you want to-"

"Oh no, I'm okay uncle. I'll be in my room reading." She cast a wary glance back at Gray before disappearing down the hall.

Yajima turned to find Gray have a hurt expression cross his face.

"She doesn't hate you boy. She told me herself. But she's still hurting, and that will take some time to get over."

Gray looked down to see Yajima looking down the Lucy had just disappeared to.

He felt his heart give a leap.

"_She doesn't hate you…"_

He didn't know whether the old man was lying or not, but he decided he would just settle for listening nevertheless.

"Okay, let's get down to business." Yajima beckoned Gray to the dining room table.

"Yes sir." Gray replied.

**XDXDX**

It was going on to ten o'clock when Gray and Yajima had finished discussing their plans.

"I understand sir. I will do everything in my power to protect Lucy."

The determined tone in Gray's voice made Yajima smile.

"I trust you boy. Do your best."

Gray smiled before standing.

"Do you want some tea before you leave?" Yajima asked.

"No thank you sir."

"Alright then, I need to visit the little old mans' room for a minute." Yajima disappeared down the hall.

Gray let out a soft laugh, walking out onto the porch. The wind was cool and fresh.

"Hey…"

Turning, Gray saw Lucy leaning against the doorway.

"Hey…" he breathed out.

"You done talking with uncle?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, we just finished."

There was silence between them for a while before Gray began talking again.

"Lucy…"

"I'm sorry Gray."

Gray stopped what he was about to safe, confused as to why she was apologizing to him.

"Lucy, what-"

"I know that you're going to be helping with maintenance around the house and all and I'm glad." Lucy sighed. "So I promise not to get in your way and cause you any trouble while you're here."

_*crack* _

Gray had to force himself not to walk up to her and crush her to him, holding her in his arms and breathing out the thousand apologizes he wanted to say to her.

"Lucy…"

"Gray? So you were out here. Oh Lucy, did you finish your book?" Yajima had appeared next to Lucy.

"Yeah I was just heading back."

Lucy turned and gave Gray a small bow.

"Goodnight." And with that she disappeared again.

Yajima turned to find Gray holding onto the wooden railing, his knuckles white.

"Give her time boy." Yajima walked back into the house.

Gray gave a small nod before turning to look out into the pitch black darkness of the water.

"_Give her time boy."_

"Lucy…" he breathed.

He would wait. He waited five years for even a tiny chance to see her again, a few more days would be nothing, or so he thought.

**XDXDX**

"_Uimh…Uimh…Uimh…Mine!" (No…no…no…mine!)._

Bloody hands gripped dead tree branches, teeth pulled back to release a low snarl.

"_Mine!" _

**XDXDX**

**Ooooooo! The drama! What do you think will happen between Gray and Lucy, alone together in a house, tensions high, sparks flying between them. Only one way to find out. Please leave a review. Thank you to all you beautiful people! **


	5. Chapter 5: Wait

**Bonjour Minna! **

**Authors note: For those of you who don't know.**

**A "Bayou" is a body of water typically found in flat, low-lying area, and can refer either to an extremely slow-moving stream or river(often with a poorly defined shoreline), or to a marshy lake or wetland.**

**The best example I can use to describe a Bayou is from Disney's Princess and the Frog. You know when they meet the crocodile and Ray the light bug and singing and dancing over the water? Yeap! That is a Bayou! **

**Chapter 5: Wait **

"Lean it more to the right, the RIGHT!"

Gray looked down at Yajima and grimaced. "You said the left, and now you want it to the right? Make up your mind old man, this thing is heavy!"

Gray looked down and saw Yajima smirk.

"_Oh, so its going to be like that huh?"_

Gray had gotten to the house at 6am that morning. The main reason was to sniff out any sort of danger that may have been lingering around the compound but so far the place seemed safe. Yajima had scoffed at the time.

"Of course its safe! _I'm _here aren't I?"

Gray had given the old man an exasperated look. Of course he trusted the old man. Yajima was one of the best druid guardsmen there were. He was on the same level as Polyurshca and Gray's own Grandfather Makarov. He had sighed and started getting to work on the house repairs.

Gray looked around from his spot on the roof. Yajima noticed and sighed.

"She's not here Gray."

Gray gave a startled look to Yajima. "I-I don't know what you mean…"

Yajima gave Gray a tired looked. "Lucy isn't here. She's gone for a walk."

Gray's expression quickly turned from confused to worried. "When did she leave? I didn't see her come out when I got here?-"

"She woke up especially early this morning, saying she wanted to take a walk to clear her head. Said she had a bad dream." Yajima looked grim faced. Gray looked equally worried.

"Maybe I shou-"

"No. You stay here. I know you're worried about her, but I made sure to place a locater spell on her." Gray looked skeptical.

"That's not good enough old man! What if something happens to her while we're here and-" Gray was already making his way down the ladder, already having placed the piece of timber on one part of the roof. Yajima sighed.

"Gray, don't." Gray turned to see Yajima stand in his way. His face fell. Gray knew Yajima was only looking out for his niece, but he was purely worried for her safety as well.

"Yajima-san, I…"

"I know what you're going to say boy. Lucy is my niece. You think I don't worry for her safety?!" Gray cringed. "I allowed her to go for a walk because I knew she didn't want to be here when you came over." Yajima's face then turned sullen. "I know you two have some things to discuss, but now isn't the time. Lucy is still hurting, but I don't have to tell you that."

At that moment, Gray turned away from Yajima. He clenched his fists, biting his lower lip to suppress the growl that wanted to escape. Yajima sensed this and let out another sigh.

"Once you finish up with placing that piece of wood against the roof railing, go down to Porlyushca's shop. I need you to collect some wolfsbane for me."

"Why? Don't you have a fresh stock in your pantry? I can practically smell them from here." And to prove his point, Gray sniffed the air facing the part of the house that housed the pantry. Yajima was already walking away.

"When you see Porlyurshca, say hello for me. And be sure to say hello to Wendy as well. Oh, and be sure to go down the main road, but take the rose path. The flowers are beautiful around this time of year." Yajima continued, seemingly ignoring Gray's earlier statement.

Gray stared after the old man making his way into the house. "What the heck?!" Gray was about to stop Yajima and ask why he had to run such an impromptu errand when a realization hit him.

"_She's gone for a walk." "…take the rose path. The flowers are beautiful around this time of year…"_

"_Lucy…could she be…"_

Gray looked up just to see Yajima close the door behind him. It seemed like a clear message to Gray that the old man was serious about him going to Porlyurshca's.

"Rose gardens huh?..." Gray smiled. "Well, guess a walk won't hurt." Gray turned and began making his way down the road and towards the main path. While walking, Gray couldn't help but let a small smile slide along his lips.

"Thanks old man."

**XDXDX**

Gray had been walking for about 40 minutes when he noticed Porlyurshica's shop come into view. All the while he had been thinking of how silly he'd been to think he would actually meet Lucy along the rose garden path.

"_Sometimes, you really are an idiot Gray"_ Gray cursed to himself. While walking, he'd been running through scenarios where he would meet Lucy and strike up a conversation with her. "_Hi there…Hey Lucy…Oh Lucy! I didn't see you there…" _"Urgh!" Gray slapped his palm to his face. "Hey Lucy? I didn't see you there?! Urgh! I'm such an idiot!" Gray muttered to himself.

"Well, no one's going to argue with you over that. You are an idiot."

Gray whirled around to find Polyurshca standing behind him. Focusing on his surroundings, he noticed that he must have made his way to the front door of her shop. Looking back up, he noticed a very pissed off Polyurshca staring down at him. Gray carefully moved back.

"What do you want?" the old lady asked in a stern voice. Gray looked at her before sighing. "I'm here to pick up some wolfsbane for old man Yajima. Oh, and to say hi for him. So hi."

Polyurshca didn't look too happy with the greeting but Gray didn't care, he wasn't in the best mood and he focused on getting what he was told to get and leave. The old lady never really forgave Gray for what he did to Lucy and he didn't blame her. Lucy had practically been a daughter to Polyurshca after her parents passed away. Gray looked away from her gaze, not wanting to feel even more guilty than he was already feeling.

'tsk' Polyurshca turned and entered her shop. "Come in, I'll be right back with some." And with that she disappeared into a back room down the side of the shop.

Gray cast his gaze around the shop. It had been a long time since he'd been in there. The scent of lavender candles and tea tree oil scented cloth filled the air. It had a calming effect and Gray began to feel a little easy, letting out a long sigh, internally wishing Polyurshca took her time so that he could try and sought his thoughts out.

"Nii-chan?"

Gray suddenly turned to find Wendy peeking out from behind a row of book shelves. She smiled and Gray felt his spirit lift a little. "Nii-chan!" Gray let out a laugh as Wendy threw herself into his arms. Gray picked her up and twirled her around, resulting in Wendy laughing and letting out tiny squeals. Gray laughed before placing her back onto the ground.

"Hi Wendy. How are you?" Gray smiled down at the young girl. Wendy had always been like a little sister to him.

"I'm okay." Wendy smiled. "Did you come to pick up Lucy Onee-chan?"

Gray's eyes widened, confused by Wendy's question. Wendy just stared up at him, her eyes wide, a smile on her plumpy face.

"Wh-what did you just ask me?" Gray asked, not sure if he heard her correctly. It was then Wendy's turn to look confused. She titled her head and stared up at the young man. "Aren't you here to pick up Lucy Onee-chan? She's sleeping at the back. She seemed a little sad…"

Gray noticed how Wendy's face fell when she explained that Lucy had looked sad. "_Crap."_ Gray muttered to himself. He returned his gaze to Wendy, patting her head.

"Where's Lucy?" Wendy's face lifted the instant Gray asked and she grabbed his hand, pulling him along the rows and into another back room framed by what looked like wooden tree branches.

Having walked through the doorway, Gray found himself in a small room. He noticed that Wendy was standing in front of him, in the way of what seemed to be a small bed. She smiled and moved out of the way. Gray's eyes widened.

In the bed, covered by a thick quilt, lay Lucy. She was sound asleep, cuddled into the many pillows that surrounded her.

Gray looked around to see that Wendy was now standing in the doorway. "I'll let you wake Lucy Onee-chan up while I go check on Polyurshca-san." She smiled then was gone, leaving Gray in the room alone with a sleeping Lucy.

He turned back just in time to see Lucy let out a tiny sigh, a small smile crossing her lips while cuddling even more into the small bed.

"_I wonder what she's dreaming about…" _

Without thinking, Gray made his way over to the bed and kneeled down in front of Lucy. The room was quiet except for the sounds of both their breathing.

"_You are so beautiful Lucy." _

A tendril of golden hair fell onto Lucy's cheek just as she adjusted herself once again. Without thinking, Gray reached over and brushed the tendril away, his fingers running along the smoothness of her cheek.

After brushing her hair away, he found himself unable to move his hand away from her face.

He began to slowly stroke her face, his touch light. He began to panic when Lucy suddenly moved, but was even more surprised to find her leaning into his caress.

"Gray…"

Gray's eyes widened as he heard his name leave her lips.

"_Is…is she dreaming of me?..."_

Gray stared at Lucy, his caress never stopping.

He looked down into her face, his breathing deepening each time her stroked her cheek. Seeing that her face had grown that much closer, Gray realized that while staring at Lucy, he must've drawn closer to her and was now face to face with Lucy.

Gray had to suppress a groan. Up close, Lucy seemed even more beautiful. Her flawless skin seemed to glow from the dim light cast down by the overhanging fairy lanterns.

Gray's eyes then shifted to her mouth. Her full lips were slightly opened, her breath coming in and out. His mind went blank for a moment as for a split second, Gray wondered what it would be like to kiss Lucy right there.

Taking in a deep breath, Gray almost lost it when all he could breathe in was her scent. Vanilla and strawberries perfumed the room, swimming in the air that encircled Gray.

He gripped his other hand on his jeans, willing himself to regain control before he lost it. His breathing was heavy, but he made sure to keep it quiet as to not wake Lucy. He removed his other hand from its place on Lucy's cheek, gaining a slight groan from Lucy.

"_Sweet Goddess…"_ Gray groaned.

He had to get out of there. Being this close to Lucy made him want to do things he was not allowed to even be thinking of doing.

With all the willpower he had left in him, Gray heaved himself off the floor and walked to the doorway.

Before exiting, he took a final glance back at Lucy and found her still sleeping, pulling the blanket even more into her embrace. He sighed and made his way out of the room.

"And so, you didn't wake her?"

Gray looked up to find Polyurshca staring down at him, Wendy hiding behind her long skirt.

"Sorry Onii-chan, but aunty Poly told me that you can't take Lucy with you. I'm sorry." Gray noticed how sad the little girl looked and gave her a reassuring smile. "It's okay Wendy. Lucy is still asleep and I didn't want to wake her, so I let her sleep."

Wendy smiled. Gray then returned his gaze to a still stern looking Polyurshca. The old lady gave a 'hmph' and shoved a small brown paper bag into his chest.

"That should be enough for Yajima. You can leave now."

Gray looked at the paper bag, glanced at Polyurshca before casting his gaze back at the doorway from which he came. Polyurshca followed his gaze, her expression growing even more dim.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure she gets home safely." Polyurshca motioned for Wendy to go check on Lucy before pushing Gray out of her store. "I know. I know what lingers in your heart."

Gray looked at Polyurshca, his gaze solemn.

"I know why you hurt. I know why you had to let her go. But in the end, as you broke yourself, you broke her as well. But unlike you, Lucy's heart…Gray…" Gray noticed that Polyurshca seemed to be having a difficult time with continuing her sentence.

"What is it?" Gray asked. Polyurshca's face fell even more.

"Just know this boy. That girl is special. You and I, we belong to a race that was born from the love of mother earth. Lucy spans from a different race, a race far more ancient then our own."

Gray's eyes widened in shock. "What did you just say? What race?! Lucy is Human!"

Polyurshca shook her head. "She is human, but there is blood running through her veins that is not. Its faint, but its there. Ancient blood, mixed with the spice of earth and water."

Gray was about to pry Polyurshca more but she put her hand up to silence him. "It is not time for you to know. You will know, but only when the time is right. For now, follow Yajima's orders." And with that, she waved her hand and walked back into the store, leaving Gray outside, transfixed.

"What the hell?!" Gray cursed outloud. He was about to go back into the store and pry the old woman more but decided it would be wise not to ask. He had seen Polyurshca mad once before and seeing her make even old man Makarov cower was enough to make the rest of the tribe afraid of her.

A rustling in the trees brought Gray out of his revere, focusing his gaze immediately on the spot the movement came from.

When he didn't notice anything further, he stood upright again and began making his way down the steps and back towards the house with Yajima's package, the contents of his conversation with Polyurshca running through his mind over and over again.

"She's not human? Bullshit! Lucy is human. She's human…she's gotta be…"

He glanced back towards the shop, his gaze lingering on the window, wishing he could see through it just to catch one last glimpse of her.

He then quickly turned and briskly began walking, willing himself to not think of Lucy, of her soft hair, her sweet scent, her pink lips…

"Fuuuuck!" Gray began running, not realizing that there was something following his shadow on the ground.

**XDXDX**

**Hey guys, I know this chapter is a little short, but I didn't want to add too much to it because the next chapter will be where we get to meet the rest of the guys from the other guilds. Yay! **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6: Arrival

**Bula Minna! **

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews! You are all amazing, not only for reading and reviewing my story, but for also taking time out to read and support fanfiction. **

**Rightyoh! Hope you enjoy this chappie. Love you all! **

**Chapter 6: Arrival **

"Please…please…please let me go. Please…I-I wana go h-home…m-mu-mmy…"

The ground was wet, mud sticking to his little legs. His little hands were bound tightly with rough vines, his little shoes and back pack forgotten on one side, one shoe having slipped and was now sinking into the dark waters of the bayou.

Scared tear soaked eyes were desperately looking around, trying to find a way out, soft sobs resonating through the brush.

"Mu-mummy…mummy…MUMMY! Save me mummy!"

"_Ní mór a beatha mór beatha" _(Must feed, must feed).

Soft blue eyes widened in shock as a huge dark shadow came towards him. He tried to scream, but no sound escaped him. He tried to shove himself back away from the shadow, his back bumping against a tree trunk, his body cowering in fear. His tears became a river.

"I want m-mu-mummy. I want mu-mummy…"

Before he could let more out, a pale white hand shot out and grabbed his cheeks, squeezing them.

"_Tá tú ... Beidh beatha dom_" (You…will feed me).

The little boy stared wide eyed into blood shot eyes. He tried to scream, but with his mouth held shut by skeletal hands, he brought his bound hands up, trying to pry the hand away from his face.

A pale face shot out of the dark shadow that encased the rest of the figures body and roamed his eyes all over the little boy's body. A smile soon curved onto black lips.

"_Ní mór a beatha mór beatha" _(Must feed, must feed).

"Mu-mummy…save me mu-mummy…MUMMY!"

Along a corner of the bayou, running into the dark waters, a murky scent floated into the air. Soon, the reflection of the clear moon was painted in red.

**XDXDX**

"Can you PLEASE CALM THE FUCK DOWN!"

Gray looked up to see a very pissed off Laxus giving Natsu a fixed glare. Natsu stopped his stomping on the ground, turn to Laxus and shot him a similar look.

"Well I would calm down if SOME PEOPLE would hurry to fuck up and get here already!" Natsu shouted back. He then began pacing again, stomping his feet all the while.

"Hunny, calm down. Natsu, please, could you calm down as well?"

Natsu turned to find Mira holding onto Laxus, his arms wrapped around her while she held onto his arms while one hand rested on the small swell of her belly. Natsu's face fell as he faced her.

"I'm so sorry Mira." He guilty cat his gaze to Laxus. "Sorry man." Laxus's face fell and shook his head. "Nah man forget it. I'm sorry too. I guess we're on edge with everything happening around us." Laxus pulled Mira closer to him, placing a small kiss on her exposed shoulder. Looking up, he gave a small smile to Natsu, Natsu returning it before walking off.

Turning, Mira ran her hand down Laxus's cheek. "I love you." Laxus looked into his mates eyes, pulled her close and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I love you too. Sorry we upset you." He placed his forehead against her own.

Mira smiled up at him. "Its fine. We are fine." She smiled at him, bringing his hand to rest against her bump. Laxus smiled at her, placing another kiss on her brow before hugging her gently again.

"Ain't that sweet." Cana took another swig of her beer.

"Not as sweet as you beautiful."

Cana stiffened and was about to turn around when rough hands held tightly onto her waist. She was about to turn around and attempt to slap whoever it was holding her in place when she felt something graze up her neck.

Cana had to refrain from letting out a purr as she tilted her head to the side, allowing whoever it was to continue. But it was short lived as she heard a soft chuckle echo into her ear.

"You smell…delicious." A soft voice purred into her ear. Cana growled. She grabbed onto whoevers hands were holding her to push them away, feeling the muscles that ran along them. She supressed another groan.

"Looks like somebody wants me as much as I want her…"

Cana snapped out of her revere and suddenly turned around, swinging her hand to land a powerful blow.

A hand shot out and grabbed her hand before it collided with he's face.

Cana looked up and her eyes widened. Staring down at her was a tall, well-built man with broad shoulders. He wore what looked to be puffy brown knee length genie pants with black pointed shoes. His chest was bare, though his back was covered by a short purple crop jacket.

Looking up, Cana saw that he was staring right at her, his gaze intense. She tried to look away, but a hand shot out and pulled her face up to his.

"Look at me."

Cana looked up to see her face inches from his. Her eyes immediately flicked to his lips, then back up to his eyes. She saw that his eyes were transfixed on her mouth and before she knew it, she let a soft moan escape her.

"Christ angel, don't look at me like that or I'll take you right here, right now."

Cana felt herself heat up, glaring up at him. "Who the hell do you think you are?! Get the hell away from me!" she growled out. She clenched her hand and pulled it away from his grasped. The man smiled.

He pushed himself more into Cana, standing between her parted legs, running his fingers along her milky thighs up the hem of her shorts. Cana felt herself go boneless at the caress.

"You want me kitty cat. You want me as much as I want you…" he brought his face close to her ear, his hands sliding up to her toned stomach then around her back, finally resting on her butt and pulling her more into him. Cana gasped out and moaned at the action.

He clenched his teeth and cursed.

"Cana…I want you…"

"Get the fuck away from my daughter before I break every bone in your body!"

Cana snapped out of it once again, this time looking around her captor to see her very angry looking father staring at both her and the mystery man.

The man, who was still holding tightly onto her, looked around and cast the other man an irritated gaze. "What do you want old man?"

Cana gasped. No way did this guy just talk back to her dad. Her dad who was Gildarts Clive. _The _Gildarts Clive. Gildharts Clive who was _the _strongest man in all of Fiore, in all of Fairy Tail. This guy who was holding her so close, who held her and made her _like _the fact that he was holding her close, must have been out of his crazy mind.

Looking back up, she noticed her father's nostrils flare, his fist clenching. Cana grabbed hold onto the man's arms, making him look back at her. Her face became worried.

"Please, let me go. I have no idea who you are, but just get out of here or my old man is going to make minced meat out of you."

The man's eyes widened, but he soon returned to his normal self and to Cana's shock, gave her a small smile. Not his lusty smirk he gave her not too long ago, but an actual genuine smile.

"Don't worry. I won't let your old man harm a single hair on me." Then to Cana's shock, he pulled her to him and placed a hard kiss onto her lips.

Cana's eyes widened before closing shut, her body relaxing immediately, a soft moan escaping her.

Abruptly the kiss ended as the man was thrown off of her. She opened her eyes to see her father casting a murderous glare to the man he just shoved off his daughter before turning to her, his expression changing to worry.

"Cana, hunny, are you okay? Did he hurt you? If he did, I'll kill him right now." Gildharts turned to glare once more at the man, who by now had gotten up, dusted off his pants and was now fixing his gaze on Gildharts, but at times flicking his eyes to Cana, a soft expression in them. Cana didn't know what to do.

"I-I…" she uttered out.

"I'm afraid you trying to kill him will have to wait Gildharts."

Everyone who had witnessed the whole event turned to find a short elderly man with spiked white hair enter the bar. As he made his way towards them, everyone who was in his path moved out of the way, giving a small bow as a sign of respect. Gildharts immediately held Cana to him.

The elderly old man stopped in front of them and looked from Gildharts and Cana to the young man who was now looking down at him with a curious look in his eye.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Bacchus of Quatro Cerberus."

Everyone in the bar now focused on the young man standing there. He gave a courteous nod to Makarov before turning back to Cana. Cana looked in shock at him.

"_So this is the famous Bacchus of Quatro Cerberus…" _She clutched to her father tightly, hiding her face in his chest. Gildharts looked from the elderly man to Bacchus.

"So you're the famous _wild _Bacchus of Quatro Cerberus?!" Gildharts glared at him before turning back to the elderly man. "I don't care who he is, if he touches my daughter one more time, I swear I'll kill him." And with that he hoisted Cana up and carried her up the stairs of the bar to her room.

"Cana!" Bacchus tried to run after them but was stopped by Laxus.

"I think you've done enough." Laxus glared at Bacchus. Bacchus glared right back. "Step out of my way you mangy cat." Bacchus growled out.

"Say that again and we'll rip your tongue out, you scrawny dog." Turning, Bacchus found that he was surrounded by Freed, Bixlow and Evergreen giving him murderous looks, ready to attack if he even so much as thought of hurting their team leader.

The atmosphere in the bar became even more tense.

"Well I see we arrived just in time for the entertainment!"

Everyone turned to see four men standing in the doorway, one in the front sniffing the air. He was dressed in white while the other three were dressed in blue, pink and yellow shirts with black pants and black jackets.

The man in the front made his way up to Bacchus and Laxus and pulled both down by their knees and began ruffling their hair.

"My, I haven't seen you two since you were little midgets running around in your lil diapers! My, have you both grown!"

Bacchus pushed himself away from the man while Laxus easily slipped out of his grip. He looked up and gave a nod to him. "Welcome Ichiya-san."

The small man smiled at him before turning back to Bacchus. "I see you are trying to piss Gildharts off by going after his daughter." Bacchus glared at him before getting up to seat himself on a stool, ignoring everyone while occasionally casting his glance up to the room where Gildharts took Cana.

The other three were already being welcomed by everyone in the guild.

"Hibiki-san, please, can you stop clinging to me? My mate is standing right there and as you can see, I'm in a bit of a delicate state."

Mira tried to push off a very clingy Hibiki, but was saved when a large hand picked him up and tossed him aside. He growled and looked up to see Laxus holding onto her.

Hibiki stood and gave both of them a look. "Why don't you guys just call each other husband and wife? I mean you are married." Laxus pulled Mira more into him while Mira only smiled. "Hibiki-kun, you know as well as we do that our races don't just 'mate' to copulate. We mate for life." She held Laxus hand to her belly. "We mate for love."

Hibiki looked at both of them. He was about to say more when a hand came gripping down on his shoulder. He turned to find a flaming red haired girl glaring down at him.

"What the hell do you think you were doing to Mira you little twerp?!" Erza squeezed his shoulder. Hibiki let out a squeal.

"Sorry Erza-san, we'll take him and make sure he behaves from now on." Erza turned to find Ren and Eve approach her, give a small bow before dragging a pouting Hibiki away.

Erza huffed and was about to make her way to speak to Jellal when yet another voice boomed from the doorway.

"Erza onee-chan!"

Erza turned to find a young girl with cat ears jump towards her, almost knocking Erza over. She then looked down to find the girl purring and cuddling into her. Erza smiled.

"Hello Millianna. Its good to see you." Erza began stroking the girl's hair, earning a purr from her.

"Nya! I've missed you Erza onee-chan!" Erza chuckled and brought the girl up to full height to give her a hug. "I've missed you too Millianna. How are you? Did you come with the rest of your guild?"

Millianna nodded and pointed towards the door, where four other girls were making their way through the threshold, being welcomed by the rest of the Fairy Tail members. Millianna then ran up to one of the girls and pulled her along with her, pushing her towards Erza. The girl looked at Erza and began to blush furiously. Erza smiled.

"Hello Kagura."

Kagura blushed even more, her face becoming as red as a tomato. She looked down before answering. "H-hello Erza o-onne-chan…"

"_Kyaa, she is so Kawaii!" _Erza internally screamed before pulling Kagura into her arms and squeezing her, Kagura's face plastered into Erza's large chest.

"Kya! I have missed you Kagura-chan!" Erza squealed out, little hearts floating in the air around them. Millianna smiled along with Mira and Laxus who were watching the exchange. Kagura was still blushing but wrapped her arms around Erza and hugged her back just as tight.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt, but could I please burrow Erza for a moment?"

All five people looked up to see Jellal standing in front of them, a handsome smile on his face. Erza smiled back and was about to let go when Kagura held onto her more tightly, casting puppy eyes up at Erza before sending a glare to Jellal.

"_Ehehehe, I see she still doesn't like me."_Jellal sweat panned.

Erza smiled down at Kagura before looking back to Jellal. "Is it important hunny?"

Jellal looked from Erza to Kagura and finally waved his hands. "Not really, I'll talk to you later. I'm sure you guys have a lot of catching up to do."

"You sure?" Jellal looked once more from Erza to Kagura and figured that it'd be more safe to just let the young girl have her moment with Erza. "Yeah, it's fine. I'll be with master." And with that he left, earning a smile from Kagura, who was now cuddling more and more into Erza.

"Ah, I see Lamia Scale finally made it." Erza looked up from stroking Kagura to find Millianna looking up towards the entrance once more, this time seeing six people walk in.

Two girls and four men walked in, each being welcomed by fairy Tail members as well as the members of Mermaid Heel.

Erza soon saw Ren from Blue Pegasus walk up and grab a dark pink haired girl from behind and pulled her flush against him, wrapping his arms around her.

Ren placed his face into her hair and inhaled deeply. "God I've missed you Sherry." He breathed out.

Sherry smiled and turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around him and gazing up into his eyes. "Hey you." She smiled.

Ren smiled back and leaned his forehead against hers. "Hey." He breathed. The couple continued to stay like that for a while, ignoring the chatter that continued to circle around them.

The other members of Lamia Scale began dispersing to catch up with the others. Soon a silver haired man made his way through the crowd and sat himself on the stool next to Gray. Gray turned to find Lyon, his cousin seated and ordering a beer from the bar.

"I see lil ice princess still doesn't like conversing much with others." Lyon smiled at Gray, tapping him on the shoulder. "Come on, at least say hi to me. We are family dude."

Gray looked up and gave Lyon a small smile. In truth, he was happy to see his cousin. It had been a long time since they had last met up, so he gave a genuine hug to Lyon before seating himself back down on the stool.

"So what's with all the guilds coming together to discuss this issue of missing children? It must be pretty bad if Makarov had to ask Baba-sama for help." He gestured to the old man with the spiked white hair talking to an old lady with white hair tied up in a tight bun, both sitting at a table in the far corner. Gray grimaced.

"Do you know about the situation we're in?" Gray asked. Lyon nodded. "Some of it. Jura-san said we'd discuss the rest when we arrived here and only after Makarov and our other guild masters have discussed the problem before sharing info with us."

Gray nodded.

"Hey, sup Rogue!" someone called out.

Gray turned to see Rogue make his way through the crowd and seat himself at the bar on the other side of Gray. He ordered a lemon and ginger tea before facing both Gray and Lyon.

"Hello Gray-san, Lyon-san. Hope you both have been well."

Gray gave a courteous nod while Lyon smiled. "Still the polite one out of the twin Sabertooths. Speaking of which, where is your brother? I thought that if you're here, then there is to be a fight happening soon, what with your brother and Natsu." Gray supressed a groan at the mention of his brother. Sting and Natsu never got along, always competing for who was the best at everything.

Rogue took a sip of his tea. "His outside somewhere taking a walk. Said he wants to explore a bit before having to sit down and listen to all the boring lectures we are going to be given."

Gray scoffed. Figures, even though they never got along, Sting and Natsu were exactly the same in more ways the one. Lyon smiled as he sipped his beer.

"Guess we'll be getting some peace for a little while longer."

Lyon and Rogue then continued to converse with each other while Gray zoned in and out of the conversation, his mind floating back to his conversation with Polyurska-san.

"_She's not human…"_

Gray groaned. _"Lucy, please be safe…"_

**XDXDX**

"Wow! This place hasn't changed at all!"

Standing on the edge of the waters the encompassed the bayou, Sting took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of rich earth the surrounded the open glade around him.

He began to walk around the open area when he heard a soft melody reach his ears. Curious, he began making his way towards the origin of the sweet sound, stopping when a small cottage came into view. He looked up and there on the balcony he saw perhaps the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Long blonde hair, deep chocolate brown eyes, long slender arms that cradled herself while she sat on a cushioned bench. Then he heard her voice and his heart began to race.

"_What the hell?! No way could a mere human look and sound like that." _Sting thought, taking another long look at the fair maiden.

She was too beautiful, her body slender, yet he could see she was strong. Her hair was too shiny, like spun gold, her face too perfect, almost as if it were specifically crafted to look as beautiful as the rest of her.

Sting was about to make his way up to her when he heard a male voice call and the girl then disappeared into the house. He sighed.

It was then that his watch chimed and he let out a curse, only realising the time.

"Shit! Rogue is going to kill me!" and with that he sped through the brush and marshy trees of the bayou.

**XDXDX**

Lucy turned abruptly from her uncle, looking out onto the lake of the bayou.

"Lucy hunny, is there something wrong?" Yajima asked. Lucy turned and smiled back to her uncle. "No, its nothing uncle. I just thought I saw someone outside by the marsh."

Yajima walked out to the balcony, looked around, before coming back into the house. "There is no one out there hun." He smiled.

Lucy gave a weak smile to her uncle. "My eye sight must be getting really bad haha."

Yajima smiled at her before gesturing her to the dining table that sat their lunch. While he sat Lucy down, he took one last glance out towards the lake, his gaze somber.

**XDXDX**

"Where the HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

Sting winced as Rogue growled at him. Though quiet most of the time, that didn't stop Rogue from grilling into Sting whenever the time called for it.

Sting looked from him to everyone else. Everyone was still catching up with each other when he had walked in almost an hour later then when he told Rogue he was going to arrive.

Looking back up, he saw that Gray and Lyon were now flanking Rogue on either side.

Lyon tapped Rogue on the shoulder. "Cut him some slack Rogue. He's here now, no need to worry. See, he's fine."

Rogue didn't falter his gaze from Sting, obviously still very much pissed off. Sting was about to say something when Gray came up.

"Leave it, we gotta go. The meetings going to start soon." He gestured towards everyone making their way to tables, sitting themselves down to begin the meeting.

Rogue nodded to Gray before looking back at Sting. "You better not do that again or I will send your ass back to Sabertooth with more than a black eye." And with that, him and Lyon made their way towards a table where Bixlow, Freed and Elfman sat.

Gray looked at Sting and saw that he had a dreamy look on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" Sting looked up and smiled at Gray.

"Nothing, just happy I got to come back after so long. Things have certainly gotten a lot more beautiful seen I was last here." Sting then stood up and made his way to sit next to Rogue at their table.

Gray looked at him and for some weird reason, he didn't like the look that Sting had on his face.

**XDXDX**

"_Lucy ... Ní mór pórú_" (Lucy…must breed).

As Lucy lay sleeping in her bed, unbeknownst to her, a willowy shadow hovered above her.

A white hand stretched out and ran thin sickly fingers down her cheek.

"Hmm…" Lucy moaned.

"_Go gairid Lucy , an- luath" _(Soon Lucy, very soon).

**XDXDX**

**Hey guys! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **

**Thank you all for you lovely support. You guys are all amazing! Please leave a review ;) and hope you are all having a great day! **


	7. Chapter 7: Scent

**Hello. Hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far. I am beyond sorry my updates are not as fast as I would like them to be. Gomenasai! A big thank you to you guys who have stuck with this story. You guys are all so amazing! *BIG HUG!* **

**Chapter 7: Scent **

"Gray you need to go!, if my uncle catches you, you'll be in big- hmmph!"

Lucy was silenced as soft lips came crashing down on her own. Her eyes immediately shut and a smile played across her lips as she wound her arms around Gray's neck. Gray smiled into the kiss before pulling back.

"Kissing you is still my favourite way of shutting you up."

Lucy gave a playful pout before looking out her window, watching Gray perfectly balancing himself on the vines that covered the side of the house that crawled up to her bedroom on the second floor, one arm holding onto the vines while the other played with Lucy's hands.

"How is it that you can always do that? Those vines are slippery."

Gray smiled at Lucy before leaning in to steal another kiss from her. "I guess I'm just that amazing." He smirked. Lucy scoffed before smiling back at him, leaning out of her window to stroke his face.

"Har har har, very funny." She leaned out more and brush her lips against his before continuing. "But you are amazing…and that's the truth." She caressed his face, smiling.

Gray smiled back, leaning into her touch. He then looked back at Lucy and brought her hand to clutch to his chest, his gaze soft. "I love you." He whispered. Lucy smiled. "I love you, forever and always."

Gray leaned into her, gripping both sides of the window and planted a long, deep kiss onto Lucy's lips. Lucy cupped his face in her hands and was about to pull him in through her window when a voice called from outside her door.

"Lucy dear, everything okay? I thought I heard voices?"

Lucy broke the kiss and quickly turned to check if her uncle had come into her room. "No uncle, everything is fine! I was just…uh…listening to some soft music to help me think…sleep!"

Gray chuckled at her attempt to sound normal. Lucy gave a playful smack to his head.

"Oh! That sounds like a very good idea! I think I'll try that too. You have a goodnight love." Footsteps were heard walking away from Lucy's bedroom door. Lucy then turned back to see Gray giving her one of his playful smirks. He was about to climb in through the window when Lucy came up to him and touched her hand to his chest, pushing him back.

"Nah uh uh. You, out."

Gray's eyes widened in shock. "What?! Why?" Lucy crossed her arms and gave Gray a stern look. "You know why. It's late and I should already be in bed by now, but someone just had to come and pay a little kissing visit." Lucy arched an eyebrow.

Gray grinned at her. "You know you love it."

Lucy blushed. She was about to turn away when Gray pulled her around and brought her flush against his chest that was leaning into her bedroom window. Lucy stared at him before her eyes began flicking between his lips and his eyes. Gray groaned.

"Christ, don't look at me like that Lucy…" Gray breathed out.

Lucy remained fixated on Gray, bringing her hand up to cup his cheek before speaking. "You know, I totally agree with you…"

Gray gave Lucy a confused look. "Agree with me on what?"

Lucy chuckled. She pressed her lips to the shell of Gray's ear. "The names of our kids silly."

Gray widened his eyes, shock etched on his face. This caused him to lose his balance on the vines, slipping a little. Lucy chuckled.

"That's not funny! I could have seriously fallen. What would you do if I had gotten hurt?"

Gray looked up but to his horror, instead of Lucy standing at the window, a chalk white face was leaning down towards him, bloodshot eyes peering into his own blue ones. A smile soon appeared on the ghostly face, teeth as sharp as needles dancing in the light that reflected off of them.

The face shot out straight towards Gray, stopping inches from his face.

"_Lucy…is…MINE!"_

**XDXDX**

"NOOOO!"

"Gray…Gray…GRAY! Wake up!"

Gray pounced.

He landed on all fours on the ground. The moon shining through the window illuminated his figure. Natsu lay below him, his face shocked at the look on Gray's face.

Gray's eyes had become large, his dark blue pupils receding into a slit like shape, a brighter thin blue line reflecting around them, making his eyes glow in the night. His jaw had become sharper, his arms holding Natsu down had become hairier, and more defined muscles boasted along roughened skin.

"Gray, calm down." Natsu whispered calmly.

Gray kept his gaze feral, his fingernails sharpening and his breathing harsh. His hair had grown passed his shoulders, becoming rough and wild.

Natsu stayed still, watching and waiting till Gray calmed himself.

After a few heartbeats, Gray seemed to calm himself down enough to understand what he had done. He leapt away from Natsu, retreating to the other side of the room, and shook himself. His hair began receding back to its normal length and his fingernails shortened. Lastly, his eyes grew back to their normal size, giving Gray back a more humane look.

He looked up to see Natsu standing over him, his gaze serious.

"What the hell was that?!" Natsu growled out.

Gray took a few more deep breaths before trusting himself to speak. "Bad dream. It won't happen again."

"Bullshit." Natsu spat. "Since when was the last time a bad dream made you lose control of your cat?! You're just lucky it was me who woke you up and not Erza. She would have shifted herself and kicked your cat's ass. Spill it, what the heck did you see?!"

Gray looked up to see Natsu glaring at him. He looked away, trying to bring himself back to the present. The image that he saw just a few minutes before came flashing back.

"_Lucy…is…MINE!" _

"GRAY!" Gray jerked. "What. Did. You. See?!"

Natsu was irritated and Gray knew it. Gray sighed.

"I saw…something, a shadow, but…it had a face. A white face…it's eyes…" He paused for a moment, taking a long swallow to quench his dry throat. "They were red, like the colour of blood. It stunk, like it was rotting or something. It had needle like teeth and…" Gray remembered the last thing he heard from the monstrous figure.

"_Lucy…is…MINE!"_

"And…?"

Gray looked up to see Natsu staring intently at him. He knew he should tell him the truth: that he dreamt of Lucy, that he dreamt about her almost every night; but he couldn't. For some reason, Gray wanted to keep the knowledge that Lucy was always on his mind to himself.

He looked back to Natsu. "And that's it. You woke me up right after." Gray finished. Natsu just stared at him. "Then why the hell were you screaming?"

"You would scream too if you saw something that ugly and smelled a stench that disgusting." Gray didn't technically lie. The creepy shadowy figure did look scary by some standards and even though it was a dream, the smell its rotting body gave off was downright putrid.

Natsu seemed to contemplate Gray's story before scoffing. "Whatever, you can finish telling me later. Hurry up and get dressed, we gotta go."

Gray looked puzzled. "Huh? Go where? It's 4 in the bloody mor-"

"We found another body." Natsu turned back to Gray, his expression hard. "A little boy."

Gray stared up at Natsu. He felt himself leap of the floor and pulled on the nearest shirt he saw before following Natsu, who was already making his way out the door. Gray soon made his way up to walk beside Natsu.

"What happened?..." Gray whispered. He knew what the news must have done to Natsu. Being the youngest of the three siblings, Natsu was always close to children, being labelled as one himself. Gray knew the news must have hit him hard.

Natsu kept his brisk pace, a scowl appearing on his face. "Our beloved sister went patrolling near the southern border of the Bayou even though she isn't allowed to. Jellal is pissed, though I can't blame him. Erza is such a hot head…she's the one who found the body. Jellal wants us all there…" Natsu trailed off. Both boys were now outside. The air was crisp, leaves swirling around them in the autumn wind.

Natsu turned to Gray. "Dude, I know I'm younger than you and all that crap but I have to say, stay focused."

"Of course I'm focused!" Gray gasped. Natsu gave him a not so convinced look. "Not after seeing you lose control like that a few minutes ago."

'tch' Gray spat on the ground and began flexing his muscles. Natsu looked out towards the marsh that lay still and silent in front of their house.

"You ready?" He asked Gray. Gray looked back to see Natsu's eyes glow a fiery red, his pupils shifting from their normal form to the more elliptical slit shape of his cat.

"Always." Gray answered.

Mist appeared and began swirling around them. Suddenly, in a flash, they were gone, the only remaining evidence of any sort of presence being large, deep paw prints imbedded into the ground.

**XDXDX**

"Lucy hunny, what's wrong? You don't look well love."

Lucy looked up from the window couch to see her uncle give her a concerned look. She had suddenly woken up that morning in a sweat, her hair and pillow drenched. Having gotten out of bed, her neck also began hurting. She had also noticed when she had gotten out of the shower that there were two tiny red spots on her neck, right below her jaw. Having thought it as mosquito bites, Lucy disregarded them.

But then came her dream.

She vaguely remembered some of it, but what she did remember was that she was sitting in front of some sort of stone alter.

"I'm fine uncle." She replied with a smile. Yajima seemed to be unconvinced, but decided to drop it. He returned her smile before answering her that he'd bring her some nice herbal tea, saying that it'd help bring back some colour to her pale cheeks.

Looking back out the window onto the lake, Lucy's mind wondered back to her dream.

"_Mine…you are…mine" _

The voice was smooth as silk. Lucy closed her eyes, trying her best to remember the face of the person whose voice had called out to her.

"_Mine…" _

Opening her eyes, she touched a hand to her cheek, remembering a hand running along it, caressing her. Lucy shivered. She held herself, pulling her shawl tighter around her.

"Who…are you…" She whispered to herself as she ran her fingers down the glass window.

Yajima watched as his niece became lost in herself, his expression sad.

""_This isn't good…" _He internally whispered to himself.

Looking back out towards the bayou, he drew a heavy sigh. "Hurry boy. Hurry up and catch that fowl demon before it comes for Lucy."

Yajima turned back to see Lucy lean her head against the window, still running her fingers along it absentmindedly.

"_Hurry…"_

**XDXDX**

"Any sign of whatever it was that attacked the child?" Jura asked Jellal.

Gray and Natsu had arrived just in time to see the other members of Fairy Tail and of the other guilds recover a body from the murky water.

Natsu had to look away as they covered the little body which lay naked below the white sheet. Gray pulled Natsu into a death-like hug in order to calm his brother down. Looking on, he saw Jellal comforting Erza after giving her a stern lecture on her behaviour.

After the body was taken away, Sting had made his way up to them. "Shit! I didn't know you guys were in this much trouble. Jesus, he was only a little boy!" Sting growled angrily.

Sting had clenched his fists when he first saw the body being removed from the water. The little boy had to be only 3-4 years old. He bit his bottom lip, trying to hold in his anger when he also noticed that the body was naked, bite marks evident all over his little body.

Gray let go of Natsu and both brothers had similar looks as Sting's on their faces. "Yes, and it's getting worse."

All three looked up to see Rogue walk up to them. "We have a problem."

"What is it?" Gray asked. Rogue released a heavy sigh. "It seems that whatever attacked the child is still in the bayou."

Natsu's eyes widened, gnashing his teeth in anger. "What?!" he growled. Rogue remained calm, though his voice sounded tired. "There is a lingering scent in the vicinity. Also, the body has a similar scent, most apparent on where the wounds were inflicted…"

Suddenly, Rogue snapped his attention to the left flank of the bayou, his eyes snapping shut as he inhaled deeply. "What is it?!" Sting growled, coming up beside Rogue in his defensive stance. Rogue soon opened his eyes and faced the other three again, a puzzled look on his face.

"What?!" Natsu nearly shouted.

"That's odd." Rogue whispered. "What's odd?" Sting asked.

"I caught a whiff of the scent that we are after, but…" Rogue's voice trailed off.

"What is it?" Sting asked calmly, knowing that Rogue being confused meant there was something wrong.

"There is another scent mixing with it. A lighter scent…" Rogue closed his eyes and inhaled deeply once again, this time calming his other senses to focus on the unique scent that trailed behind that of the fowl one they were after. "…Vanilla…and…strawberries…"

The words barely left Rogues lips before Gray began racing in the directing Rogue had faced. Rogue almost toppled over as Gray sped passed him, shifting at an incredible speed that he seemed to disappear in a flash.

Sting turned with a surprised and questionable look to Natsu. "What the hell is wrong with him?!"

But Natsu didn't seem to hear him. He stared after Gray before turning to see Jellal and Erza, worried looks on their faces. He was about to run after him when a hand came holding him down. Turning around, he found it was Polyurshka holding him back, a wary expression fleeting across her face.

"Don't boy. He must do it alone." She released Natsu then and walked back towards the others who were still surrounding the body of the little boy.

Natsu cursed before turning to stare in the direction Gray had sped off in.

"Be careful you idiot." He whispered, hoping the wind carried his warning safely to his brother.

**XDXDX**

Zipping through the trees, Gray barely payed any attention to his surroundings. His only driving focus was to get to Lucy as fast as he could.

"_Lucy…is…MINE!" _

"_NO_!" A loud feral growl was heard as Gray whipped passed the last few remaining undergrowth of the bayou before he was finally in front of Yajima's house.

In an instant, Gray shifted himself back into his human form while racing up to the house, banging on the door.

The door flew open to reveal a shocked Yajima. "What the hell boy?! What is it?"

Without asking, Gray walked passed Yajima into the house, casting his gaze all around him.

"Where is Lucy?" Gray breathed. Yajima walked up behind him. "She's taking a nap on the window couch. Why? What's happened?"

Without answering, Gray made his way into the living room, his gaze flicking to the window couch expecting to see Lucy lying there. But his eyes fell upon an empty space.

Whipping around, panic engulfed Gray. "She's not here! WHERE IS SHE OLD MAN?!"

Yajima ran passed Gray and shock came over his body. "She was here only a minute ago! I just left her alone for a minute!"

Gray noticed the old man clutch his chest, his breathing becoming heavy and rough. He pulled Yajima to the couch and sat him down, trying to calm both Yajima and himself.

"Calm down old man. Don't worry, I'll find Lucy." He breathed.

In the next instant, both had whipped their heads to stare out the porch in the direction of the bayou.

"Gray!..." Yajima gasped.

"I know!" and in the next second, Gray had leapt off the balcony and was running down towards the water's edge.

He immediately saw a figure sitting at the water's edge. Upon coming closer, he saw Lucy reaching out towards the water.

"Who…who…are…you…"

To Gray's horror, a thin, bony like hand emerged from the murky water, a single finger beckoning Lucy into the water. Lucy slowly brought her face closer to the water's surface and was about to be pulled in by the hand when Gray finally made it in time to grab a hold of Lucy's arm, pulling her into his chest.

"_NOOOOO!"_

Gray looked up to see a black shadow emerge from the water. A white face pushed its way out of the shadow and Gray realized with a sickly feeling that it was the same face that had appeared in his dream the night before.

Blood shot eyes stared angrily at Gray before settling on Lucy, who had somehow lost consciousness and was now laying in Gray's arms.

It turned back and spat what looked to be blood at Gray.

"S_sssshe…issss…MINE!" _the creature wailed out.

Gray was about to shift when suddenly the creature screeched loudly and flung itself back into the water. The last thing Gray saw was a black shadow swim away.

The next few minutes were met in silence as Gray allowed himself to finally calm down, but kept his guard up.

Looking down, he cradled Lucy to him, checking to see if she had gotten hurt anywhere. He then brought his gaze to linger on her face. Her face was flushed, a pink hue spreading across her cheeks, her hair falling down her back and passing against Gray's hands. Her lips were parted and Gray was relieved to see her breathing. He brought a hand up to move a lock of golden hair away from her face and placed it behind her ear.

Staring down at her, Gray found himself cradling her face, bringing his forehead to rest against hers. He breathed in her scent, releasing an unsteady sigh as he opened his eyes slowly, locking his gaze once again on her face.

"Thank God I reached you in time." He whispered. "If anything had happened to you…" Gray couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence. Tears were swimming in his eyes, ready to fall if he lost his grip on trying to stay calm.

"Lucy…" he breathed.

Lucy stirred in his arms, letting a light moan escape her lips.

"Mmhh…Gray…"

Gray was lost. In the next heartbeat, he brought Lucy's face up to his, lightly brushing his lips against hers before planting a firm, but gentle, kiss on her lips. He internally moaned, trying his best not to increase the pressure as to not startle her. What happened next was even more surprising to Gray. In answer to his kiss, he began to feel Lucy move her lips against his in response.

Gray began to gently move his lips in response and as soon as Lucy returned it, he forgot about his earlier vow of being gentle and kissed her with everything he had. All the pent up need, the heart breaking longing, the overwhelming want of having Lucy in his arms again all coming back in that single kiss.

In response, Lucy brought her hands up to wound around Gray's neck, kissing him back with equal need and pent up want.

"hmm…" Gray couldn't help but release her lips to gasp but only took a second to breathe before diving right back in to ravish Lucy's ever welcoming lips. His hand caressed her cheek, as he snaked his other hand around her waist, bringing her closer into his chest.

Soon, he released her and stared down at Lucy, her eyes still closed, her breathing deep and heavy. He caressed her face again, feeling her smooth skin beneath his fingers.

"Lucy…" _"God, I've missed you Lucy. I've missed you every single day since you left, and I've missed you every single day since you've been back." _

He was about to wake her when he heard a voice call out to him. "Gray!" looking behind him, Gray saw Yajima racing down towards them, panting heavily when he finally reached them. Taking in the scene of Lucy in Gray's arms, he let out a long sigh. "What happened? Is Lucy alright?! My God! If only I hadn't taken my eyes off of her. To think the wretched demon could get to her in my own home!"

Gray gave a small smile. "Lucy is fine Yajima-san." Gray turned his gaze back to the sleeping girl in his arms, holding her closely to him. Yajima saw the gesture.

"Are you sure she's alright?"

Gray looked from Yajima to Lucy. "Yes. I got to her before the piece of shit could lay his finger on her." Remembering the way the creature looked at Lucy made Gray feel sick. Its gaze slithered all over Lucy's body, making Gray boil with anger at the mere memory of it.

Yajima sighed. "Come on, bring her back up to the house."

Gray easily lifted Lucy into his arms, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead before walking back up to the house. When they had reached the house, Gray gently laid Lucy on the couch and resumed his gentle caress on her face. Yajima soon returned from the kitchen with a cup of something steaming with a sweet scent.

"Give her here boy, she'll be alright once she's drunk some of this. In the meantime, go clean yourself up. You're all muddy and leaves are sticking to your hair."

Gray stared at the old man gently bring Lucy's head up and making her slowly sip the drink. He walked into the bathroom and began washing the mud and muck off of his arms. He tried to get the mud stains out of his shirt, but they proved to be stubborn and so he left them. He next brushed the leaves out of his hair before finally turning on the tap and began scrubbing his face.

After wiping his face clean, Gray stared at himself in the mirror.

"_Gray…"_

Hearing her call out to him had made his body shiver. It was as if a rush of cold air had flown passed his naked body. Not that he ever minded the cold. The cold never bothered him anyway.

After taking one final look at himself in the mirror, Gray walked out of the bathroom. Making his way back into the sitting room, he was met with Lucy awake and smiling at her uncle.

"_Your smile…"_

Gray sighed internally. He would never, ever tire of that smile.

Looking passed her uncle, Lucy met Gray's eyes with a puzzled expression.

"Oh Gray, I didn't know you were working today."

*_crack*_

"_She…doesn't remember?..." _

Gray saw Yajima walk up to him, gesturing for Gray to follow him into the kitchen. He turned around and a sad and tired expression adorned the old man's frail face.

"…She doesn't remember anything that happened. Nothing to before she fell asleep on the window couch. She thinks she sleepily made her way to the couch and that's how she woke up there…"

Yajima watched as Gray tried to control his emotions. It hurt the old man to see Gray's feelings being cast back. He had witnessed the kiss by the water's edge. He had seen Lucy wound her arms around Gray and Gray pull her more into his safe arms, holding her with such care and delicacy. Yajima's heart went out to the young hunter, especially as he saw Gray look back into the sitting room to see Lucy pick up a book laying on the floor and began flipping its pages. Yajima saw his eyes water. There it was, the absolute proof. The only proof that the old man needed to finally believe in his earlier guess.

"_You love her. You still love her…"_

Yajima was about to question Gray on it when Gray turned back to the old man.

"…I'm glad she's alright. If there's nothing else, I'll be leaving. I'll be back first thing in the morning to patrol the borders. Natsu and Ren will be patrolling tonight so you won't have to worry."

"Gray…"

"See ya." And with that Gray stalked out of the kitchen and flew out the front door.

Yajima walked back into the sitting room, watching from the corner of his eye as Gray transformed and disappeared back into the Bayou.

"Uncle, is everything alright? Why did Gray leave like that? Is he mad at something?"

Yajima looked at his niece and gave her a small smile. "It's nothing love. He just came to drop some things off and head back home." Yajima lied. Lucy nodded in understanding before resuming her reading. Yajima then turned his gaze back out towards the bayou, making a mental note to cast a protection spell over the house and the yard.

**XDXDX**

Gray laid in bed, covering his eyes with his arm in order to hide the tears that threatened to spill. He wanted to rip the cursed monster who had tried to hurt Lucy, he wanted to sink his fangs into the rotting shadowy flesh and tear it apart. He wanted to do so many inhumane things. But deep down, he knew in his heart what he wanted more than anything was for Lucy to remember their kiss.

"Fuck!" Gray swore. How selfish of him wanting Lucy to remember being almost killed just because he wanted her to remember a silly little kiss they had shared right after.

No. It wasn't just some kiss. It was a kiss that came from deep down within both their hearts. He had felt it. Her heart had made his cat purr. Her kiss had made his cat stretch and flex, ready to claim its mate.

Mate?! Gray sat bolt upright. Lucy couldn't be his mate. No way. There was no way…

Gray flung himself back onto his bed. Who was he kidding. Lucy was his mate, she always had been, since the first time they met he knew. He couldn't deny it any longer. And it was too late to even try because after that kiss, he knew he had given his heart back to her. And he wasn't going to take it back unless she didn't want it.

**XDXDX**

"_GAAAHHH MINE! MINE…MINE…MINE! LUCCCCCCCY ISSSS MIIINNNEEE!" _

Looking up to the small cottage, blood shot eyes narrowed before letting out a loud sneer.

"_LUCCCY ISSS MIIINNNEEE! KILL! MUST KILL! MUST KILL…GRAY!" _

**XDXDX**

**Wow! The drama right?! Darn, why Lucy?! How could you forget such an emotional kiss?! **

**Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and look forward to what happens next in The Bayou! :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Feelings

**Hi everybody! Tada! Chapter 8 is finally up! Hurray! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :D**

**Just for a little added fun, some of you noticed that I put in Elsa's 'the cold never bothered me anyway (in this case, never bothered 'him' anyway) in the previous chapter. You guys have good eyes! I have also added two lines from two other Disney characters in this chapter. If you think you can pick them up, review and let me know! **

**Just a little authors note, I may not be able to update for at least 3-4 days due to having an assignment I need to finish. Gomenasai! Thank you guys for reading. You guys are all so amazing! **

**Chapter 8: Feelings **

Silence filled the room.

"…we must send her away. It is the only way."

Yajima cast his gaze downwards, his expression sad. Polyurshka looked at her old friend, a frown playing along her face. Makarov stood facing the window, his gaze laying on the still waters of the bayou.

"Yajima, please understand. We all love Lucy, we all practically raised her. Sending her away is the best way of protecting her for now…"

"I raised her." Yajima released a heavy sigh, bringing his gaze up to hers. "I raised her. After my sister died, I was the one who raised her. I raised Lucy like she was my own daughter. There are no others like us. We are the last of our kind." Yajima stood to walk over to the window, standing beside Makarov. "Lucy only just came back. She was just becoming used to the life back here. She's even learnt to face the boy…" Yajima finally turned to face Makarov. "And now you want to send her away again?!"

Makarov closed his eyes, a heavy sigh leaving his lips. "It's for the best Yajima. As you have said, you and Lucy are the last of your kind. We can't afford to lose her. We will send her away under the pretense that she is to go back to school to further her education and…"

"That is the excuse you're going to use?! You can't be serious! Lucy spent the last five years obtaining both her bachelors and masters degrees at Oxford. What education has she got to further?"

Polyurshka and Makarov stared at Yajima, their expressions tight. "Yajima…"

"No. You both know that even with Lucy gone, that thing, that DEMON won't stop killing innocent people." Yajima finished.

"He's right." Yajima turned to find Polyurshka agree with him. "From what I've examined from the bodies, that…demon," Polyurshka shivered, "drains every drop of blood from its victims." She cast her gaze away from both men. "The poor souls."

Makarov released another heavy sigh. "This cannot go on. Four people have already lost their lives. The people of town have already started talking. The local police are also not making it easy for us to carry out our patrolling." He looked back out towards the bayou. "We may also have another problem." Yajima and Polyurshka looked to Makarov. "The creature you said that tried to take Lucy. Did you get a look at it at all?"

Yajima shook his head. "I didn't. I was in the house trying to calm myself down. But Gray did. The boy practically threw himself in front of the thing in order to protect Lucy."

Yajima remembered the look of extreme hurt on Gray's face. Lucy didn't seem to remember anything from the incident. It hurt more when Gray had come that morning, but instead of coming into the house to at least have a cup of coffee, he went straight to work on patrolling the borders of the bayou that surrounded the house.

"I know. I questioned him when he came back last night. It isn't good. From his description, that thing obviously isn't human, but, the thing that stands out is the reason its after Lucy."

"What do you mean?" asked Polyurshka.

Makarov turned and frowned at both of his friends. "Judging only from Gray's description, I can't be sure for certain, but, it seems that that thing is not after Lucy to kill her."

Yajima's eyes widened. "What?! How the hell did you come up with that conclusion?! What else would it want with Lucy?!"

"I don't know. But, if it did want her dead, Lucy would have been dead a long time ago." Makarov didn't like saying it, but the truth was better said then sugarcoated. "Yajima, I agree that sending Lucy away will not stop the creature from killing more children, but we need to find a way to protect Lucy without her finding out about us."

"Why not use the boy? He's been protecting her till now hasn't he?" Polyurshka had spoken up. Yajima turned to see Makarov have a doubtful look on his face. "Gray being Lucy's shadow body guard is still in effect, but it may not last long. With their history, it may become too much for the boy if something were to go wrong. Even when questioning him, I could tell his mind was in confusion, mixed with anger and doubt of himself, of his capabilities to protect her."

Yajima sighed and returned his gaze to the still waters of the bayou. "What do you propose we do Makarov? I can't lose her. She is the only family I have left. She's all I have left of my sister…" Yajima's voice broke at the end.

Polyurshka came around and hugged him tight.

"We will protect her."

Yajima and Polyurshka turned to see Makarov give a defiant face. "I promise you. We will protect her. We will protect your family. Though we are not family by blood, we are family by our bond. I promise you Yajima, we will protect Lucy." Makarov came up to Yajima and placed his hand onto his friends shoulder as a sign of reassurance.

Yajima managed a faint smile. "Thank you my dear friends. Thank you for everything." Polyurshka and Makarov returned his smile. The three friends then turned to cast their gaze back onto the bayou.

"We will protect our home."

**XDXDX**

"You have got to be kidding me?! No way in hell am I being partnered with that ass!"

Makarov sighed heavily as he watched Gildharts glare at Bacchus, the younger man ignoring Gildharts. Before Makarov could say anything further, Bob-sama made his way up to both men.

He tipped Gildharts chin up to him, giving him a wink and a smirk.

"Now now Gildy, be nice to the boy. He is here to help after all."

Gildharts flicked Bob's hand away and continued to glare at Bacchus before turning away to walk out of the bar. Makarov made his way up to Bacchus.

"Take heed boy, Gildharts doesn't like anyone near his daughter, besides Fairy Tail members." Bacchus sighed and took a swig of his bear. Looking to the old man, he replied, "And what makes you think I will hurt Cana? I could honestly be-"

"I don't want to hear it boy." Makarov interjected.

Bacchus let out a tipsy laugh. "Hahaha! Why don't you cut the crap old man and let's both be honest. You, them, all of you, don't like me because I'm not a part of your precious cat tribe right?! Because I'm a wolf! I'm from bloody Quatro Cerebus! We are wolves, born and descendent from the same mother earth as you mangy cats!" Bacchus looked around the bar, noticing it half empty except for a few stragglers. He then turned back to Makarov.

Makarov had stern look on his face. "You think we of Fairy Tail, even those of the other guilds, give a damn about your lineage?! You must be the most stupid drunk I've ever met." Makarov began walking away. He stopped but didn't turn to look at Bacchus. "Just so you know, Cana isn't like that. Out of all of us, she's the one that would give the least shit of whether you were a dog, bear, bird, cat, or even a bloody fish." Makarov walked away, leaving Bacchus to finish off his beer.

A few minutes had passed and Bacchus had finally finished off his beer.

"…hey."

"What the hell do you want no-". Bacchus turned to find the very girl he was thinking about standing behind him. She had a shocked expression on her face.

"Oh, I'll come back later." Cane was about to walk away when a strong arm pulled her and she felt herself bump into a well- muscled chest. Looking up, Cana saw Bacchus staring down at her.

"Hey." He breathed.

"_Oh God…" _Cana lost all thought for a second. She looked away.

"Could you please…" She uttered. "Yes?" She looked up to see Bacchus lean into her. "…let go of my arm? You're squeezing too tight and its beginning to hurt." She finally finished.

Bacchus immediately let Cana go, but replaced his hold on her by holding onto her waist, bringing her closer into him. Cana gave him an irritated look.

"Must you hold me? Let go!"

Instead, Bacchus brought his other hand to her waist and held on more firmly. Cana looked around and was pleased to see that her father was nowhere in sight. The bar was also mostly empty now. She turned back to see Bacchus looking intently at her.

"I don't want to let you go." He whispered. Cana's eyes widened. Bacchus then began stroking down her sides, his fingers running up and down her smooth, satiny skin.

"_Oh God…" _Cana felt her cat purr. She tensed up and began pushing Bacchus away. "I came to tell you that Jura and Jellal are asking for you…" She couldn't help her voice trailing off. She had just looked up and felt herself become lost in his dark eyes. Bacchus still had his gaze fixed on her, his fingertips still playing along her toned stomach.

"Then I guess I'll have to let you go after all…" he brought a hand up to caress her face, "but hopefully only for a little while." He breathed.

Cana couldn't move. Even her cat liked the caress, the feel of his hands running along her body.

"Why?.."

Bacchus looked down into her eyes. "Why what?" he asked.

"Why are you acting like this to me? Holding me, caressing me, making my cat like your touch…making my cat not wanting you to stop…" she whispered. Bacchus was shocked for a moment. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Her cat wanted him. Her cat wanted his wolf.

"You…your cat…wants me?"

Cana seemed to snap back to reality and process what she had just said. She quickly tried to change the subject, while at the same time trying to get out of his embrace. "W-we have t-to g-go." Cana couldn't help stutter. '_shit!'_

Bacchus held onto her more tightly. He brought her face up and stared deeply into her eyes. "Tell me. Does your cat want me? Does your cat want my wolf?" Bacchus's voice shook. Cana tried to look away but his hand kept its grip on her face. "Tell me Cana!"

"No! I don't know?! How could I? I don't even know you! I don't know anything about you! And you! How is it that you know me? How did you know my name before even coming to Fairy Taill?!"

Bacchus stared at her, watching as her eyes flicked from their deep brown to change into deep emerald slits. On instinct, he felt his wolf rush to the surface, his eyes shifting from their deep black to golden amber, his pupils shining.

Cana gasped as Bacchus reached down and buried his face into the column of her neck. He inhaled deeply, his nose travelling up the arch of her slender neck. Cana groaned, arching her neck, giving Bacchus more access. He stopped at the juncture of where her neck met her jaw and let his tongue flick out to take a light lick of her skin.

Cana's eyes went wide. She felt her cat trying to claw its way out to the surface, her eyes shining bright.

"Bacchus…s-stop…" Cana used all her strength to stop her cat from emerging. She shifted and attempted again to push him off her. "Bacchus, stop. Stop…Stop!" Cana flung herself away from him. Looking back at him, Cana saw that his eyes had returned to normal and he was giving her a concerned look.

"I-I'm sorry Ca-"

"It's fine." Cana got up and dusted herself off. She turned to find Bacchus standing right next to her. "You sure I didn't hurt you? My wolf gets a bit…possessive at times."

Cana couldn't help the smile that managed to snake its way onto her lips. "You sure it's your wolf that's the possessive one?"

Bacchus looked at Cana and managed to return her smile. "Maybe a bit of both." He replied, the smile still plastered on his face. "Come on, we might as well get going. Unless, you want to pick up where we left off?..."

"Fat chance. Let's go wolf boy, or Jura will have both our hides."

"You're scared of Jura? I thought you'd be more scared of Jellal since he's your superior." Bacchus rearranged himself to look less tussled before following Cana towards the door. "I know, but Jellal is like a big brother, so it's hard for me to take him seriously at times. That, or I'm just too spoilt."

Bacchus laughed. "I would agree on you being spoilt."

Cana looked up at him, her face falling a little. "…it's because of my dad right?"

Bacchus looked down at Cana and became worried he might have upset her. "No, I didn't say that! I just meant-", Cana returned her normal smile to him. "It's okay. I love my papa. It's just been me and him since my mum passed away, so we've always been close. We're the best of friends." She stopped walking and looked up to Bacchus. "I'm sorry if he's been a little…too much to you. He's very protective."

"Him and the rest of the Fairy Tail guys." Bacchus smiled. "Don't worry about it. He's doing what every father does when he sees his little girl being hounded on by a big bad wolf."

Cana stared at Bacchus. "Are you a big bad wolf?" it was barely a whisper, but Bacchus heard it as clear as day. He stared down into her eyes.

"Maybe…" He answered in a teasing tone. Cana was about to turn away when he brought his hand up to stroke her cheek, rendering her immobile.

"But I'd never be that guy to you…never to you."

Cana stared at him and felt her heart swell. Bacchus smiled once more before releasing her. "Come on lil princess, let's go before Jura kicks both our butts." Cana let out a small laugh before catching up to Bacchus, both smiling and laughing as they made their way out the bar.

**XDXDX**

"Lucy come play with us!"

"Lucy-nee!"

"Lu-Lu!"

Lucy smiled as she crouched down in front of Polyurshka's shop facing the bank of the bayou. It was a surprisingly hot sunny day. She had planned on visiting Polyurshka, but the shop was closed, only meaning that the old lady wasn't in.

Lucy felt someone tug on her sleeve and turned to find a little boy standing shyly by her side. She noticed that he tried to hide a small lily behind his back and she couldn't help but smile at the gesture.

"Yes Romeo?" she asked gently. The little boy blushed furiously, his whole face becoming bright red. He looked away from Lucy, fidgeting all the while.

Gently, Lucy reached out and tilted his chin towards her. She smiled at the little boy, which served to calm him down. "Dear, sweet Romeo, are you alright?" Lucy was genuinely concerned. He had gone an even darker shade of red that Lucy thought he might have been coming down with something. Romeo shook his head, causing his soft dark hair to flip about in a cute manner.

"I'm okay Lucy nee-san! I-I j-just w-w-wanted to g-give y-you th-this…" Romeo held out his hands and Lucy beamed down at the little boy. The lily was light pink, its petals glistening from the water droplets that still hung onto it. She gently took it from him, savoring the sweet scent that the flower gave off. She pulled Romeo to her and gave him a warm hug.

"Thank you Romeo-kun. It's very beautiful." Lucy gave Romeo a peck on the cheek. The little boy gave a bright smile and hugged Lucy back with all he had.

"Lucy-nee, I want a hug too!"

"Romeo-kun is so lucky!"

Lucy laughed as she was once again surrounded by children. She hugged and kissed all her little friends, receiving more flowers, mostly from the other little boys. Lucy decided that since Polyurshka wasn't in, she may as well spend some time with the children.

"Hold on for a bit guys, I'll be back with some snacks." Lucy smiled at the children, making her way to the fresh fruit stand on the other side of the street. After buying a dozen freshly cut pineapples, she was about to make her way back across the street when she suddenly felt herself slip on the slippery pavement.

"Kyaa!" Lucy shut her eyes, readying herself for the impact, but nothing came. Hesitantly opening her eyes, Lucy felt something holding onto her. She looked up and found herself staring into dark blue eyes.

For an instant, she thought that the person holding her was Gray. She was about to lose her breath when she noticed messy, spiked up blonde hair. Focusing her vision, she saw that the person had his arms wrapped securely around her. Then he brought one hand up to settle behind her head while the other lay upon her cheek, startling blue eyes staring down at her.

"Hey, are you okay?!" His voice was deep and laced in worry. Lucy stared blankly up at him before coming back to her senses, enough to answer him. "Y-yes! Thank you."

The young man helped her stand upright. Noticing her plastic bag on the ground he picked it up and couldn't help but notice the large pieces of pineapples. "Quite an appetite you got there."

Lucy turned back to him after dusting herself off and for the first time took a good look at him. He was fairly tall, had light skin and wore worn out blue denim jeans and a white t-shirt. She also noticed how he had a single scar that ran at a diagonal across his right eyebrow. But his most defining feature was the mass of messy, spiked blonde hair. A darker shade compared to her own lighter one. Looking down at his hand, she saw her plastic bag and immediately remembered what he had asked.

"Oh, they're not for me. They're for the children down by the lake side. I was bringing them a healthy snack." An automatic smile formed on Lucy's face and that was when the young man's memory seemed to jolt back to life. Eyeing her carefully, he focused his senses on her.

"_No mistaking it, it's her. The girl I saw that time." _He looked back up to Lucy and noticed she was giving him a puzzled look.

"Are you okay?" She seemed genuinely concerned and the young man smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm Sting, Sting Eucliffe." Lucy saw that he had a smile on his face. She smiled back and gave a small bow. "It is nice to meet you. I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

"Well Lucy Heartfilia, how's about I accompany you back to give those little ones these obviously yummy treats." Lucy eyed him and couldn't help a small giggle escape her. "Do you always talk like that?"

"Nah, I only do when I'm around a beautiful woman." And gave Lucy a teasing wink. Lucy, on the other hand, seemed to move herself a little further away from him. Sting immediately noticed this and frowned. "Woah, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you or anything. I was only joking! I mean not about the part where you're not beautiful, you are! I just meant that I was not coming onto you or anything, though you can't blame me if I was, I mean you are beautiful, U-uh I-I mean!..."

"Hahaha you are a funny one." Sting noticed Lucy's smile return and released a silent sigh.

Soon they had crossed the street and Sting had handed the plastic bag to Lucy, who was then giving it out to the children. They all hugged her and gave her sticky kisses, to which Lucy smiled and hugged and kissed them all back. Sting watched all the while, a smile spreading across his face. When Lucy made her way up to the tap to wash her hands, Sting leaned against the wall, eyeing her curiously.

"You really like kids don't you?"

Lucy looked up and Sting couldn't help but stare into her eyes. Brown flecked with gold.

"_God, she has beautiful eyes…"_

"Yeah, I love kids. They're so cute and cuddly and just so adorable, you just wanna hug em every minute of the day."

Sting laughed at her honest answer. 

"What?" Lucy asked. Sting soon stopped laughing and eyed her intently, his gaze locking with hers. "You're weird, but I like you."

Lucy felt heat spread across her cheeks. She looked away.

"Hahaha, hey I'm not trying to flirt with you or anything. I promise."

Sting made his way passed Lucy. She saw him bend down and take out a tissue to wipe sticky pineapple juice off of a little girls face.

"There you go, all clean and pretty." Sting smiled. The little girl blushed and said thank you in a cute little voice. She then reached up and gave Sting a peck on the cheek before running back to her friends. Lucy saw the exchange and smiled.

"I think she likes you." Sting laughed and stood up, still looking at the children playing.

"Yeah well I am awesome big brother material you know." Sting winked again at Lucy before letting out another laugh.

"Do you always laugh this much when you're around people?" Lucy asked, can't helping a smile snake its way back up to her lips. Sting turned to her and smiled back.

"To laugh at yourself, is to love yourself."

Lucy remained silent. It was a lovely quote, one that made a lot of sense.

Sting looked down at his watch at that moment and Lucy saw his eyebrows shoot up. "Whoops! Gotta go!" and with that Sting began hurrying back up the path. When he had reached the top, he turned back and gave one last smile to Lucy. "I'll see you around Lucy!" Lucy smiled and waved goodbye as Sting waved back before walking away.

Lucy turned back and smiled as she watched her little friends chase each other around and let out screams of laughter. Children really were adorable.

'_The names of our kids silly…"_

The memory burned its way back into Lucy's mind. She looked up towards the sky, uttering the single name that still made her heart skip a beat.

"Gray…"

**XDXDX**

"Bacchus, Cana, glad you could make it."

Cana and Bacchus arrived at a glade deep within the bayou. They noticed that apart from Jellal and Jura being present, there were also some of the others from the other guilds. "What's going on?" Cana asked, noticing that Laxus and Alzack were missing. "Where's Laxus and Alzack?"

"They are back at the guild with their mates. I decided to let them have the day with their families." Cana smiled. Though Jellal was a stern and just leader, he still cared for his family and did everything in his power as captain to ensure safety and happiness for everyone. Looking around, Cana noticed that another member was missing.

"Jellal, where's Gray?"

"He's patrolling the borders around Yajima's house." Cana nodded in understanding before turning back to Bacchus. He had a weird expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

Bacchus looked back at Cana and frowned. "I have no idea if you guys can smell it or not, but there is something fowl…like rotting flesh, coming up from the water."

"What?!" Cana turned back to see Jellal, Jura and Rouge make their way up to them.

"That is why we called for you Bacchus, besides me and Rouge, you have one of the best noses out of our whole group. I thank the wolf part of you for that."

Bacchus raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, well, I just want to help catch this thing and be back home as soon as possible."

"Really?" Bacchus looked down to see Cana hold her hands to her mouth, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. "Uh ahahaha, I m-mean yeah of course! We all want to catch the guy as soon as possible. Ehehe, oh look! There's Freed! I'm going to say hi." And with that Cana rushed of and was soon beginning a conversation with Freed and Bixlow.

Bacchus gave a confused look and soon turned to find Jellal and Jura trying their best to hold in their laughs.

"What's so funny?" Jellal regained control of himself but still had a smile on his face. "My, my, you've been trying for days now to get with Cana and you haven't noticed?"

Bacchus still had the same look on his face, indicating to Jellal that he seriously had no clue. Jellal smirked. "I'll give you a hint. Give it a few more days and see if Cana begins acting differently around you, though I'm sure she already has," and him, Rogue and Jura proceeded with walking back to the rest of the waiting group.

Bacchus turned back to see Cana discussing something with Freed and Bixlow while they looked at a map Freed held. He couldn't help but feel a sense of pride flood him as he saw her focus on her task. His mind returned to what Jellal had mentioned.

"_Give it a few more days and see if Cana begins acting differently around you, though I'm sure she already has."_

Then Bacchus's mind drifted back to their earlier encounter at the bar. He remembered how her eyes had glazed over, how her scent had filled the air around them, and he remembered how she had murmured how much her cat hadn't wanted him to stop. At that thought Bacchus shook himself. He looked back over at Cana, but this time a small frown appeared on his dangerously handsome face.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to be the one to make you smile Cana Alberona. But I promise, after we catch this bastard, I'll try to leave you alone…" he whispered. There was no denying it. His wolf wanted her. And after hearing that her cat may also want him, there was no way he could convince his wolf that she didn't want him. His only way out now was to ignore his wolf and listen to the sound judgment of his human side.

"_Mate…" _Bacchus shook his head. No. There was no way a wolf and a child of the feline race could ever be together, let alone be mated to each other. It wasn't possible. It wasn't…

**XDXDX**

Leaves whipping past him, air crisp despite the earlier heat, Gray ran through the borders that surrounded Yajima's house, making sure that he had covered every nook and cranny, sniffed out and familiarized every sent that had crossed paths with him. Looking up, the light blue of his cat's eyes shone in the light waves of sunlight that managed to pass down through the thick overhead canopy of trees. He soon came to a stop under a massive birch tree that sat on a tiny island on the bayou lake. Here, he crouched and purred as he began transforming back into his human form.

Standing straight and flexing his muscles, Gray picked up a loose grey t-shirt, grey Calvin Kline underwear **(Kya! *nosebleed*)** and black pants he had placed in a bag under the tree before he began his patrol. After having changed, he dipped his hands into the water and splashed water onto his face in order to get the smell of grime and dirt off his nose.

He wiped his face off with a towel and placed it back in his bag. Then, looking up, his eyes caught sight of gold.

"_Lucy…" _Gray could recognize that golden silky wave anywhere. It was the only thing close to spun gold he had ever seen. Lucy, tall, elegant yet plain, beautiful yet humble. His heart ached. There she stood, hands against the railing, hair flying free in the wind, her light pink shawl covering her, a beautiful smile on her face. There Lucy stood, so beautiful and free, and yet, here Gray stood, out of reach, unable to touch her, unable to feel her breath on his skin, run his fingers down her gorgeous hair as he had done just the previous day during that moment of pure glory.

"Lucy…" he whispered out. As if she could hear him, Lucy jerked her head and focused her view on the spot where Gray stood, though he knew for a fact that she couldn't see him. But how he wished she could. He wished she could see him, and not just the human him, but the real him. The cat that emerged from him, the cat that was an integral part of his life, of his family's life. Sighing, he shrunk against the tree, still staring up at Lucy, who had by now looked to other parts of the bayou.

Silence surrounded the bayou and Gray began slipping into that silence slowly until…

"_She…is…MINE!" _

Immediately turning, Gray was only able to catch a glimpse of blood shot eyes and bared, fang-like teeth before everything went black.

**XDXDX**

**Wahhh! Sting and Lucy, but what the heck! That creepy, demon thingy caught Gray! What do you think will happen?! Thank you guys again for reading. Remember about the two Disney lines in the story. If you think you got it, review and let me know! Peace out minna and look forward to the next chapter of The Bayou! **


End file.
